Soul Reaper Academy Of Love
by bloodytears87
Summary: Ichigo is killed and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper ByakuIchi YAOI
1. It happens in a Instant

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC** **JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language Out side characters.**

**Summery: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei. **

* * *

**Prologue: It happens In an Instant**

It was one o'clock in the morning and an emergency call had come in. The ambulance was on its way with two patients; both ten year old females with stab wounds and multiple injuries. Ichigo watched from a distance as the EMTs brought them in on stretchers. They didn't have any parents with them and that sparked the young carrot-top's interest. Later that night when his father came out of their room he gave Ichigo a tired smile that indicated that they were both out of harm's way.

The next day he could hear yelling coming from the room that he knew the patients were in. He could hear the nurses raising their voices so he went to see what was going on.

"Just tell us who your parents are so we can call them," the nurses insisted.

"There's no need to contact them. We're just fine," the one with brown and teal hair assured.

"It's policy, I'm sorry," the nurse tried to explain.

"Look, even if you contact them they won't come," said another one that had piercing white eyes. They stood out so that was the first thing he had noticed on this one like the teal hair on the other.

"Why don't you talk about it with my father," Ichigo suggested to the nurse who looked like she was ready to kill. She gave a cruet nod before storming out of the room.

"Who are you?" they said in unison.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he told them. "My dad is the doctor that worked on you last night."

"I'm Ritsuko," the teal haired girl said.

"And I'm Aika," the one with white eyes added.

And that's how Ichigo Kurosaki met his two best friends…

**Ritsuko Yamamoto**

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU TROUBLESOME BRAT!" Ritsuko's mother screamed as she threw an empty vodka bottle at the fifteen year old. It shattered on the wall behind her only missing her face by a centimeter. "UGH! I'M SICK OF LOOKING AT YOU!" she continued to scream. Ritsuko grabbed her book bag that was already filled with some clothes like it always was for these occasions. She spared her mother one last glance to see the woman shooting up some cloudy looking drugs from a syringe before she ran out of the run down apartment. She leaned against the door after slamming it shut.

She waited outside of her best friend Aika's apartment. Ritsuko tiredly brushed a strand of teal hair from her face. Her naturally brown hair was cut so that it was spiky at the top but was still long and went past her chest. The front part of her hair was dyed teal. She was wearing a pair of old military cargo pants and a green tank top. Green earring's dangled from her ears. She pushed her sunglasses on to cover her deep jade eyes.

Her father used to be in the military before he was discharged for his alcohol problems. After that everything when down hill and he started to take his anger out on Ritsuko and her mother. He beat them whenever he was drunk which was almost all of the time. After a while her mother had turned to drinking and using drugs to forget her pain. Everything had forced Ritsuko to grow up before she was ready to. When they moved into their apartment which was more like a run down condemnable building, Ritsuko had met her best friend Aika who was suffering similar problems with her own family.

Ritsuko was brought from her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. There standing in the hall panting for air, with her brown hair in low pigtails, bands going just above the eyes and a black skull and cross bones head band on with just one lock of pink hair sticking out was her best friend Aika Hayashi. She was dressed in a gray and pink skull long sleeve shirt meant for hiding scars, a too short light jean mini skirt and a pair of black capri leggings. She had silver snake bites in her lips and a stud in her nose on the left side, around her neck wrapped twice around was a black ribbon that made her look a lot like a doll. She looked up at Ritsuko with her piercing white eyes and the latter knew it was time to get out of there.

**Aika Hayashi**

Aika ran out of her mother's apartment and slammed the door behind her. Another one of her mothers "boyfriends" had tried to come on to her. She had belted him square in the face before running out. Ever since her father had died her mother had started doing bad things. She drank and did drugs and Aika was fairly certain that her mother was prostituting herself out. She heaved a sigh as she lifted her head to her best friend who she knew was waiting there. She sent a silent message with her eyes that clearly stated that she wanted to leave now.

"Let's go," Ritsuko said leading them out of the building.

Outside it was summer and the air was hot and humid. They practically lived out here on the streets, sometimes too afraid to return home. Sometimes their best friend Ichigo would talk his father into letting them take a room in the clinic on the slow nights or sometimes just crash on their living room floor. They knew they weren't going to be able to hang out with Ichigo today though; he was working a part time job at his father's clinic for the summer. They walked around aimlessly for a while just window shopping and stopping by the lake to skip rocks when they ran into trouble. Since they had been training in fighting skills since they were really young everyone wanted to pick fights with them to test their own skills. That's what had happened the night they were sent to Ichigo's family clinic.

"Well, well if it isn't Aika and Ritsuko." The girls turned to look at the owner of the voice. They didn't recognize him, or any of the three other guys standing with him but a lot of people knew their names and reputations.

"Can we help you?" Aika asked almost emotionless. She had become good at hiding her emotions over the years. So well in fact that not even the slightest hint of life would flicker in her eyes. The boy was a little taken back by their lack of fear at the number of people.

"We've heard you're the best fighters in Karakura town so we've come to test the theory," he said smugly. Ritsuko sighed and reached into her pocket. The man backed up for a moment on his guard. Aika looked at him like he was stupid when Ritsuko pulled out a pair of black gloves that she always wore when fighting to keep her hands from getting too bloody.

"So what's your name?" Ritsuko asked. "I like to know the names of those who's asses we kick." she clarified.

"Aizawa," he said. "But I assure you, you won't be kicking my ass."

"We'll see," Aika said like it didn't matter either way and so the fight began.

"Let's get this started!" Ritsuko yelled as she charged at Aizawa. She nailed him in the jaw with a well placed punch knocking him back. One of his friends tried to jump in but Aika stopped them.

"Aww, come on boys doesn't any one wanna play with me?" she taunted as she kicked him in the gut sending the man flying. "Come on now, you make this too easy."

Aizawa go up and charged at Ritsuko trying to land a hit on her. She dodged perfectly every time with lightening fast reflexes. She jumped up in the air and kicked him in the gut at the same time before doing a back flip and landing on her feet.

"I think there underestimating us," Ritsuko said.

"Hai," Aika agreed. One of the other three charged past Aika at Ritsuko. He got a hit in and knocked her back but not off her feet. He rushed at her again and aimed a punch at her head but she ducked in time and kicked his legs out from under him.

Aika flipped one of them over her shoulder before giving him a good hard kick in the ribs.

By the end of the fight two of the boys were laying on the ground panting for air while Ritsuko and Aika stayed in their defensive stances waiting for them to make a move.

"I'm not going to lose to a couple of girls!" Aizawa yelled frustrated before he pulled something out of pants pocket.

**BANG! BANG!**

The last thing they heard was some swearing before the pounding of footsteps. Ritsuko reached out until she found Aika's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before they both drifted away, the pain was finally too great for them to bear. It happened in an instant…

* * *

**AN: Well there it is everyone! my second fanfiction with OCs and my first Bleach one with OCs. well read review and let me know if you think its good or not? and yes this will become a yaoi with Ichigo and Byakuya later on incase you didnt catch that at the top since not a lot of ppl read that stuff even thought it's importaint -_-' but anyways! THANKS FOR ALL MY FANS TO READ AN REVIEW U GUYS AND GALS ARE THE BESETEST!**


	2. Kenpachi's Love For Fighting

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC** **JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language Outside characters.**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are accepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kenpachi's love for fighting**

The news of his friends' death hit Ichigo hard. After the funeral services he locked himself in his room and greaved for days on end. He was devastated; it had been so long since his mother had died before he could start opening up to people completely again. Their deaths had taken him by storm. He pulled back into his shell and tried as hard as he could not to get too close to anyone again.

"Ichigo?" came the sound of his father's voice from the other side of the door. "You need to come and eat. You've been holed up in there for five days now." he said sternly. Ichigo ignored him and just rolled over. He had left his room in the last three days to use the bathroom and sometimes his sister Yuzu would catch him in the hall and force him to take some food. He really didn't want to interact with people right now. His father gave up with a sigh and walked away from the door to cry over the poster of their mother.

He had left the house once and walked to the place where Ritsuko and Aika's bodies had been found hoping that he might see their ghosts but he had no such luck. Not long after his world was taken by surprise when he met Rukia Kuchiki and became a substitute soul reaper.

**One year later…**

Ichigo Kurosaki was aimlessly wandering around the soul society. He couldn't believe that he had gotten killed by something like this. He fought hallow! He's been on the brink of death many times! So why was it something like this that did him in? He couldn't really get over it. The fact that he was causing his family pain right now wasn't helping either.

"Ichigo?" came a soft voice behind him that he thought he knew but couldn't quite place. Looking up Ichigo was rather shocked to see two girls that he was once best friends with in life.

"Ritsuko? Aika?" he said puzzled but happy. Who would of thought he'd run into them here in the Rukon District.

"Hey it is you Ichigo!" Aika said excitedly.

"Don't be too happy! If he's here it means he's dead!" Ritsuko scolded.

"Oh right," she said more somberly. "What happened Ichi?" she asked.

"Have somewhere where we can talk about this?" Ichigo asked not really wanting so many people to hear the details.

"Yeah, come with us," Ritsuko said leading them to a forested area just outside of the Rukon District. It reminded him of when they were walking to Kukaku Shiba's home. They kept walking till they reached a cave. Ritsuko walked behind Aika who was using her spiritual energy to make a ball in her hair that acted as a light. Ichigo wondered if Ritsuko could do that too.

"Do you both have spiritual powers or just Aika?" he asked as they reached the inside and Ritsuko lit a lantern.

"We both do, but I'm not as good at focusing my energy like Aika is," Ritsuko explained. "We've been here for a little over a year now. We were lucky enough to find each other quickly. I heard the souls are scattered regardless of their time of death or place or residence."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Ichigo confirmed.

"So tell us," Aika said as she sat on the cold ground and pulled her knees to her chest. Both girls were still wearing the clothes they had died in. They were tattered now and the bloodstains were faded from repeated washing.

"I got caught in a drive by shooting," Ichigo told them. "A lot of gang wars have been surfacing recently and I just happened to we walking in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I see, looks we were all destined to be gunned down," Ritsuko mused.

"Such a dishonorable death," Aika agreed. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

They sat in the cave for the next few hours talking about what had happened since the girls had died. They learned that Ritsuko's mother had killed herself with an overdose after finding out that Ritsuko had been killed. Aika's mother was still alive and was now sleeping with Ritsuko's father. They were both disgusted with the two adults' actions. They talked about how Ichigo was a substitute soul reaper and what new friends he had made. Another hour into the conversation all three of their bellies started growling franticly.

"You don't have any food do you?" Ichigo asked already knowing the answer. The shook their heads in confirmation. Only people with spiritual powers got hungry in the soul society. The three of them happened to be in the unlucky group that did.

"Damn this sucks! You'd think once you're dead you never go hungry again," Aika complained.

"Seriously," Ritsuko agreed.

"Why don't we all become soul reapers?" Ichigo asked. They looked at him puzzled. "If we want to be soul reapers and attend the soul reaper academy we can live in the Seireitei."

"Does it include free meals?" Ritsuko asked.

"I think so," Ichigo said. "I have some friends in the Seireitei I need to see anyways. I don't think they know I'm dead yet."

"Ok, we'll go with you!" Aika cheered. With that they left the cave and headed back to the Rukon District. They walked up to the gate and the gate keeper Jidanbo Ikkanzaka appeared before them.

"Ichigo is that you?" Jidanbo asked.

"Sure is. We need to get into the Seireitei. We want to apply at the soul reaper academy," Ichigo explained. Jidanbo immediately open the door and let them through instructing them to see one of the captains about their entry into the Soul Reaper Academy.

"Thank you, we will!" Aika and Ritsuko said in unison as the three of them dashed through the gate. They wandered around for a little while wondering if the captains were in a meeting or something. As they were wandering around they saw a group of soul reapers come running towards them.

"Ichigo!" the one with red hair yelled as they caught up to them.

"Hey Renji! Rukia!" Ichigo greeted the red head and a short girl with black hair.

"We don't get a greeting?" a man with medium length black hair and two feathers on his face huffed. "How ugly of you!"

"Sorry Yumichika, it's been a long day." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"I guess it's alright," Yumichika said.

"What are you doing inside of the Seireitei?" a bald headed man asked.

"Well we're hoping to get into the Soul Reaper Academy, Ikkaku" Ichigo informed the bald man.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem for you," a man with a 69 tattooed on his face and three scars running down from his scalp to his chin over his eye said.

"Thanks Hisagi," Ichigo said then looked confused. "What are you all doing together? You not in the same Divisions so…"

"We just heard the news from Urahara," Rukia stated.

"Yea, this was so unexpected," Renji agreed. Ichigo nodded.

"I'm trying not to think about it," he admitted. Aika and Ritsuko looked on in amusement as Rukia and Renji looked guilty for bringing it up.

"Who are your friends?" a man with long white hair asked kindly.

"Oh! This is Ritsuko and Aika," Ichigo said pointing to each girl in turn. "I ran into them in the Rukon District. We were best friends before they died about a year ago."

"Are they good at fighting?" said a gruff voice from behind them. Ritsuko and Aika suddenly felt a hand on each of their shoulders. On reflex they reached back and punched the person touching them in the face. Having compressed some of their spiritual pressure into their fists they knocked him back enough for him to let them go.

"Kenpachi, that wasn't the best idea," Jushiro laughed.

"Well, well that was pretty good," Kenpachi said rubbing his jaw. "I do love a good challenge, so I'll take you both on." he said while drawing his zanpaktou. They could sense danger approaching in waves off this man's spiritual pressure that rolled off of him, as he waved around his sword enthusiastically. They turned and ran past the group of soul reapers to get away from this deranged man.

"Get back here and fight!" Kenpachi yelled as he took off after them leaving the rest of them behind. Ichigo looked at the others in worry before splitting up and taking off after them and Kenpachi in an effort to stop him.

Ritsuko and Aika ran until they met a dead end. They looked at each other panicked and decided that they didn't have any choice but to fight if they wanted to make it. Ritsuko tightened her gloves in her hands and focused her spiritual pressure into her hand as she made a fist. Aika focused hers as well. Aika ran at him using her natural speed. When she got close she jumped into the air doing a back flip over his head. While Kenpachi was busy looking at Aika he didn't notice Ritsuko run at him and punch him in the gut. He was forced back but not for long when Aika punched him in the back. He staggered a little at the force of their spiritual pressure giving them enough time to run again.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to do that again!" Ritsuko yelled as she saw the blood dripping from her gloved hand.

"Alright let's end this then!" Aika yelled as she skidded to a halt while turning back around. She put her arm out and used her other hand to steady it. "Keep him busy!" she yelled as the deranged captain came around the corner.

"Right!" Ritsuko said as she ran at him dodging his sword and using her spirit energy to land hard kicks.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Aika recited. "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" A ball of red fire was released from her hand and shot at Kenpachi. Ritsuko ducked out of the way just in time. The captain was forced backwards.

"Heheh," he laughed. "If I was a weaker opponent that would of taken me out," he added happily really getting excited.

"Well if that wasn't enough try this on for size," Ritsuko said getting agitated. She jumped over to where Aika was standing and took up the same stance.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado 33 Sokatsui!" they shouted in unison, both sending a ball of blue flames at Kenpachi.

They waited in silence for the smoke to clear still on their guards listening for the slightest sound of movement. They were unaware of the audience watching them from the sidelines. Suddenly they heard the faint sound of bells and jumped out of the way just in time to miss Kenpachi's zanpaktou. The smoke cleared and they saw that they had caused a gash on the captain's shoulder but nothing life threatening.

"That's enough Captain Zaraki!" a voice shouted. The girls looked over to see Hisagi and Captain Jushiro standing side by side ready to draw their zanpaktou if needed.

"Fine, and it was just getting good too," he said before sheathing his zanpaktou again. "They have my approval to enter the Academy." he started before taking off with a little pink haired girl who was also watching.

"You looked like you were having fun Ken-chan!" she said happily. Ritsuko and Aika stared after them dumbfounded.

"Did that just happen?" Aika asked.

"I think it did," Ritsuko confirmed.

"We should get you to the infirmary," Jushiro said as he walked up to them.

"Yes, you're bleeding," Hisagi agreed as he let his hand off his sword. "And both of your spiritual pressures are low." Aika and Ritsuko looked at each other as if having a silent debate over the matter.

"Ichigo will meet us there I assure you," Jushiro informed them.

"Fine," they said in unison before following the two soul reapers.

* * *

**AN: So hows it look so far? don't worry this is still gonna turn into a yaoi later on so dont get disapointed on me ^_^ read, review and all that good stuff!**


	3. I Died

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC** **JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language Out side characters.**

**Summery: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I died**

"Shit!" Ritsuko hissed as she pulled her gloves off. Her right hand was throbbing and covered with blood. From the looks of it she had busted her knuckles with the impact of that last punch. "Damn! Isn't being dead supposed to be painless?" she complained as the captain of the 4th Division Retsu Unohana ran her hand under some cold water to wash the blood off.

"They make it sound good, but in reality living in the soul society is just as bad as living in the human world," Ichigo informed as he leaned up against the examination table that Aika was laying on. "And if you have high spiritual powers or high reiatsu

like we do, then you even get hungry." As if on cue all three of their stomachs started growling.

"The only real difference is that if you are killed in the soul society you are reincarnated in the human world." Captain Unohana explained.

"Oh the irony," Aika complained.

"Seriously," Ritsuko agreed while Unohana put antiseptic on her hand and bandaged it up. "Like we didn't have enough problems while alive."

"On a lighter note though what did Captain Zaraki mean when he said he approves our entrance into the academy? We didn't exactly mention it before he got all sword happy on us," Aika asked as she turned over onto her belly to look at the captain of the 4th division better. Captain Unohana walked over and handed Aika a pill that would bring her reiatsu level back up. She handed one to Ritsuko as well before answering.

"You have to receive the approval of five captains to become a student now, unless you were born in the Seireitei," she explained. "Captain Zaraki might not have known that was your goal but he was suggesting that you become soul reapers in his own way."

"His way is pretty twisted," Aika commented before popping the large pill into her mouth and chewing it. Ritsuko following her best friends example took the pill with out question even though she wasn't sure about it but Ichigo nodded his approval over the matter.

"Kenpachi is a pretty twisted guy," Ichigo agreed.

"Ok so that's one down four to go," Ritsuko cheered.

"What about Ichigo though? He was a substitute soul reaper before he died does he even need to go to the academy?" Aika asked.

"Yes, but he shouldn't need captain approval since we all already know his skills." Captain Jushiro said from the door way causing everyone to look up at him.

"So when can we meet the other captains? We really wanna get approved as quickly as we can," Ritsuko said picking up her bloodied gloves, not wanting to put them back on over her bandages.

"In that case I'll call the captains to the dining hall and we'll talk about it over lunch," the captain stated leading them from the infirmary.

"You guys go ahead," Ichigo said once they were outside. "I have someone I need to talk to."

"Alright, meet up with us after then," Ritsuko said.

"Bring Captain Kuchiki to the dining hall with you then," Jushiro said with a smirk knowing exactly where the orange haired substitute shinigami was going.

"Will do," he said before taking off. The girls stared after him for a moment before shrugging it off and following Jushiro to the dining hall.

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk doing the never ending mountain of paper work. He was having a hard time concentrating, though it didn't show on his face. His mind kept wandering to a certain orange haired substitute soul reaper. Ichigo Kurosaki had been banned from the Seireitei for two months after his last spar with Captain Zaraki. They had not only destroyed the Division 11 dojo, but also part of the training grounds and blew a hole in the back wall of the barracks. The two were a reckless pair when it came to fighting. It only stopped when head Captain Yamamoto stepped in. As a result Ichigo wasn't allowed back till it was rebuilt.

Byakuya didn't know what it was about the boy that drew him in but he knew he didn't have any chance of Ichigo returning his feelings so he kept them to himself. It wasn't as if relationships between men were unheard of in the soul society; in fact a lot of people he knew were like that, some captains included. But he wasn't altogether sure that Ichigo swung that way. For a while he wasn't sure, he thought that the carrot-top might have a thing for his Lieutenant; Renji Abarai. When Renji got with his younger sister Rukia however he realized it was only friendship the two shared.

If the orange haired shinigami wasn't so terrible at hiding his reiatsu the noble might not have noticed him sitting on his window sill at all because he had been so lost in thoughts about the young man. He couldn't figure out why he was there since he was supposed to be banned for a while yet. He didn't think the head captain would lift it for anything. He composed himself mentally before addressing the object of his most likely unrequited desires.

Ichigo jumped up onto the window sill and waited to be noticed by the captain. It didn't take long.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, why are you in my office?" Byakuya asked without looking up. Ichigo hopped into the room.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by," Ichigo replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"It's my understanding that you were banned from visiting the soul society for two months. You do know how I feel about breaking rules," he said.

"I'm aware. I'm not here for a social call I actually have business to talk about," the orange haired substitute soul reaper replied. "Me and a couple of my friends wanna enroll in the Soul Reaper Academy. I don't need approval but they do." Byakuya's brush stopped then. He wasn't sure if he had heard Ichigo right.

"You are human Ichigo, you can't enter the academy," Byakuya said standing up and walking over to the younger boy. He started pushing him towards the door. "Now if you're done with your jokes I have more paper work to do."

"It's not a joke Byakuya!" Ichigo protested.

"Of course it's not. Breaking the rules of the soul society is a serious offense as you well know," the captain said.

"I'm dead." he stated barely above a whisper stopping Byakuya in his tracks though he kept his stoic mask firmly in place not allowing the young Soul Reaper to know that he was the least bit affected by his words.

"What?" the captain asked unsure if he'd heard right. Ichigo Kurosaki dead? How could that have happened?

"I died, about five hours ago, by drive by shooting. A very crappy way to go if I do say so myself but it's not like I had control over the matter." Ichigo explained. The captain noted that the carrot-top was having trouble talking about it. "So about my friends," Ichigo said quickly changing the subject.

"They're dead too?" Byakuya asked to confirm.

"They've been living in the Rukon district for a little over a year," he explained. "I ran into them by luck."

"Hmm, do they have qualifications?" the captain asked.

"They held their own against Kenpachi," Ichigo informed somewhat proudly. "He's given his approval already. They have some pretty strong reiatsu, they can use kidou and they already know some of the Hado spells."

"Where are they?" the captain asked calmly.

"Eating I think," Ichigo said as his stomach growled on being reminded that he hadn't eaten yet. Ichigo brushed it of with a slight laugh while scratching the back of his head like he usually would when nervous or embarrassed.

"Well then, let's go." the noble said leaving the office. "I have a lot of paper work to finish today."

"Right!," Ichigo said chasing after the stoic captain.


	4. Gaining Approval

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC** **JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language **

**Summery: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gaining Approval**

When Ichigo walked into the dining hallhe wasn't sure what to think. Ritsuko was standing next to Aika who was having a stare down with Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. Ichigo couldn't really figure out what was going on so he walked over to the pair. Mayuri was looking on with the most interest.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked looking between them. His eyes went wide. "Hey did you know you two almost look alike?"

"Well duh Ichi, why do you think they're both in some messed up mental shock?" Ritsuko commented on his slow observation. Ichigo ignored it however.

"Hold on," he said as he stepped behind Aika and undid her hair which wasn't easy since it had probably been a year since she brushed it properly and took her hair clips and head band out. He separated her hair and did it up like Nemu's was. Ichigo stepped back to admire his work. Byakuya gave him a 'What the hell are you doing' look.

"Yup they defiantly could be related." Ichigo said nodding to himself. A few seconds later he received an elbow in the gut from Aika. "Itai! What was that for?"

"For messing up my hair!" Aika informed while putting it back to the way it was.

"You could of just stopped me when the stupid idea popped into my head!" he whined holding his stomach.

"I was curious too!" Aika defended. Ichigo went to whack her over the head but was interrupted.

"Anyways!" Ritsuko said changing the subject. "It's great that Aika has an almost twin but I'm starving so let's eat something k?"

"Good call," Lieutenant Hisagi agreed. All the captains and lieutenants were present so they sat down at one of the long dining tables. Aika and Ritsuko sat next to each other with Captain Shunsui Kyoraku in front of them and Captain Toshiro Hisugaya on Aika's right. Ichigo was close by with Byakuya next to him. Renji sat on Ichigo's other side. Everyone else sat where they felt like.

They were served all kinds of foods, some they had never seen before. They ate a little not wanting to over stuff themselves since it had been a long time since they had eaten real food. Part way through the meal sake was brought out.

"So I hear you two want to enter the soul reaper academy," Captain Kyoraku commented.

"That's right," Aika said politely.

"_I_ heard you fought with Captain Zaraki," captain Hisugaya added.

"Yea, he's a little deranged and we didn't have much of a choice in the matter," Ritsuko said with a sweat drop. News sure traveled fast in the Seireitei.

"He gave his approval didn't he? So you only need four more," Kyoraku said taking a sip of his sake.

"That's right," Aika confirmed. "I'm sure sitting here and indulging you in meaningless conversation isn't going to get your approval."

"You would be right," he confirmed.

"So what do we need to do to get it?" Ritsuko asked seriously.

"Well, how about if you two can keep up with me in drinking sake then you have my approval," he said with a smirk.

"If you can drink him under the table you have mine as well," Toshiro said seriously with a childish edge to it.

"You're on!" Aika and Ritsuko said in unison.

"Well aright, how about you two go relax in the bath house and let your stomachs settle while we set up for this drinking contest." Captain Kyoraku told them.

"Ok, but we don't have any other clothes." Ritsuko admitted.

"One of my servants will bring some to the bath house for you," Captain Kuchiki informed.

"Sounds good. What about you Ichi? You look like you could use a bath. You still have blood on you," Aika pointed out.

"Really?" Ichigo asked looking himself over. "I hadn't noticed…" Ritsuko tapped him in the forehead.

"That's no wonder. Looks like they must of blown your brains out," she pointed out in a sad voice.

"Always blunt as usual, Ritsuko." Ichigo said rubbing his forehead. Ritsuko gave him an apologetic look. "Don't worry about it."

"Why don't you go with them and relax Ichigo," Renji said kindly. "I'm sure we can find some clothes for you too."

"Thanks," Ichigo said before allowing himself to be dragged away by Aika and Ritsuko.

"Ahh this is great," Ritsuko said sinking deeper into the water with a satisfied sigh. Aika placed a wet cloth over her eyes as she nodded in agreement.

Ichigo sat quietly lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about how this was going to affect his father and his sisters. He hadn't spent a lot of time with them in the last year and now he would never have a chance to again. He couldn't stand the thought of them hurting over his death. He really didn't think he deserved the love they gave him. After all he had done since his mother's death was try to push them away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aika said bringing him from his thoughts. He looked over at her and noted that her face was only inches from his.

"Ahh!" he yelled jumping back causing both girls to giggle. "Why do girls always do that to me?"

"Sorry Ichigo," Aika apologized. "But really what's wrong?" Ichigo heaved a sigh deciding he might as well tell them.

Captain Kuchiki was mentally fuming. None of his servants had been at the manor when he got there. Rukia had informed him that it was their day off so here he was taking three clean sets of clothes to the bath house himself. He had planned to just tell them they were there and leave but when he got there the noble couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he saw Ichigo in the same hot spring as the two girls. He put the clothes down intending on leaving when a yell stopped him. He looked around the corner to watch the scene play out.

"Why do girls always do that to me?" Ichigo demanded when they giggled at him.

"Sorry Ichigo," Aika apologized. "But really what's wrong?" Byakuya saw Ichigo heave a sigh.

"I'm just worried," Ichigo admitted. "About my family."

"I'm sure they'll get though it," Ritsuko tried to reassure. "They're a lot stronger then you think."

"I know…" he said hanging his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I just… I wish I had been a better son, a better brother. I've wanted them to hate me, to be at least a little bit mad since my mom's death. When they wouldn't I distanced myself from them, but all I did was cause them more pain. Now I don't even have a chance to make up for it. I always thought that I had all the time in the world."

"It's not your fault Ichigo!" Aika said trying to comfort her hurting friend. "Everyone thinks they have all the time in the world! Look at Ritsuko and me! We thought we were invincible, like nothing could ever bring us down because we had already gone through so much."

"That's right Ichigo. You're not the only one to make such mistakes," Ritsuko agreed. "Your family loves you Ichigo. They're not going to stop just because you died. Love doesn't work like that. I know they understand why you distanced yourself and I know they forgive you for it."

Silent tears ran down Ichigo's face. He couldn't think of anything to say and he knew when to accept defeat. Byakuya could feel something tugging in his heart as he watched the object of his desires cry. His death had really affected him deeply and as always he was more worried about other's well being then his own.

"We should get out of here. You have a drinking contest to win," Ichigo said standing up and walking to the edge of the hot spring. Byakuya left the clothes where they could see them and left quickly.

Ichigo and Ritsuko walked into the dining hall while Aika skipped happily along next to them. It had been so long since she had worn a yukata that even the simple white one with a thick black obi was making her extremely happy. Ichigo was in a similar yukata only his was much longer as the girls' only went to their knees. Nothing was going to bring Aika down; not even the weird looks she was receiving from the captains and their lieutenants.

Ichigo briefly thanked any god that was listening that he had won against Ritsuko who had wanted the longer of the three. There was no way he was showing his face in the Seireitei in a woman's knee length yukata.

"What's got her so happy?" Kenpachi asked Ichigo in amusement but Aika answered for him.

"I haven't gotten to wear a yukata since my last lantern festival when I was five!" she stated happily. "My dad was still alive then and it brings back very happy memories!" she said with a nod and a big smile.

"Down Aika," Ritsuko said grabbing the back of her collar to keep her from frolicking anymore. "We still need to win this challenge so we can get into the academy." Aika's demeanor turned serious at once.

"Right," she said following Captain Kyoraku to a table where several bottles of ice cold sake had been set out along with three traditional sake cups. Aika turned to the captain before sitting down. "Before we start I have one request."

"Hmm? What's that? You're not backing down are you?" he asked with amusement.

"I wanna wear that for a little while," she said pointing at the pink kimono that was draped over his shoulders. No one had ever asked such a thing before so the room was silent as they waited for the captain's answer.

* * *

**AN: hey hows everyone liking this? i notice a lot of ppl reading but only one person reviewing. I REALLY LIKE REIVEWS THEY KEEP ME GOING I'M A SLAKER SO I NEED MOTIVATION SO PLZ REVIEW! IT TAKES ALL OF FIVE MIN TOPS! and thank you to those who do review.**


	5. Life Is Random, So Are We!

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC** **JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language **

**Summery: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Life Is Random, So Are We!**

"I wanna wear that for a little while," she said pointing at the pink kimono that was draped over his shoulders. No one had ever asked such a thing before so the room was silent as they waited for the captain's answer.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The captain laughed. "Tell you what kid, make it through the first round and I'll let you wear it." he said. Everyone seemed surprised but Aika just smirked as they sat down to start the first rounds.

"All right, the rounds are measured in 5 shots until we get to the 5th round where we increase it 10 shots per round. At round 10 it increases to 15 till the end. There is a total of 20 rounds." Captain Hisugaya explained. "If you make it to the 10th round then you receive Captain Kyoraku's approval. If you make it to the 20th round you will have drank him under the table and will receive my approval leaving you with a total of 4 approvals."

"Four?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes, Captain Jushiro who witnessed your fight with Captain Zaraki also gave his approval," Kyoraku informed. The girls looked over at the white haired captain and gave him a peace sign and big smile in thanks.

"I'll be keeping score so there is no cheating," Captain Kuchiki announced sitting at the table with them and setting a paper down with their names on it.

"I would never cheat, Byakuya!" Kyoraku defended.

"Of course not. Drunks just intend to lose count." he said calmly.

"I think you just got verbally owned," Ritsuko pointed out as Toshiro poured the 1st shots.

"You should know that we randomly break out into song when drunk," Aika informed.

"Seriously?" Toshiro asked.

"Life is random, so are we!" Aika and Ritsuko said in unison with a shrug.

"Lets make this more interesting then. How about every time I finish a round before you, you have to do something to entertain us?" Kyoraku suggested.

"Fine but if we finish before you then you have to," Ritsuko negotiated.

"It's a deal," he said picking up his 1st shot. "Bottoms up!" he said before downing it. Ritsuko and Aika downed their first shots as well. They finished the round at the same time so no one had to embarrass themselves but Captain Kyoraku had to surrender his pink kimono to Aika who happily took it from the man. She pulled her arms into the sleeves but other wise left it undone. She was bouncing happily in her seat at the small victory.

They proceeded to the next round downing shots at a rapid speed. This time the girls lost their side challenge. Everyone else in the room was also sipping on sake except for Byakuya and Toshiro who were refereeing the challenge.

"All right kids I wanna see something entertaining," Kyoraku said with a smile playing on his lips in amusement. They were already feeling a buzz from the fast consumption of alcohol. They shrugged before standing and walked a little away from the table. They left a good size gap between themselves.

"Yo, Ichigo give me us a beat!" Ritsuko said.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo said wide eyed. "It's been a year since I even tried."

"It's like riding a bike; you never really forget how," Aika assured. "Please!" she added with her best puppy eyes.

"Fine," he said in defeat as he started to do a beat box with his mouth and hands. They started off doing the running man then placed their right hands behind their heads like they were going to do the sprinkler but instead they used their left hands to grab their left foot from behind jerking them back and forth as they turned in a circle. Everyone laughed at their show and clapped before they took their seats.

"That was defiantly entertaining," Kyoraku laughed.

They got back to the game at once. They made it through the first five rounds only coming in behind the captain one more time where they preformed the chicken dance earning laughs all around and even having pulled Ichigo into it. Soon they had reached the 7th round.

"This is starting to make me a little dizzy," Aika commented before the two girls broke out into song.

"_You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round, round, round,_" they sang in unison as they swayed back and forth together before giggling.

"They're gone," Ichigo commented. They stuck their tongues out at him and he smirked. They took another shot which ended the 7th round. They lost once again and stood up and performed the robot.

"You two realize how much your embarrassing yourselves don't you?" Ichigo asked with a laugh.

"It's ok though Ichi because we're friends!" Ritsuko cheered before they again broke into song.

"_Because, when the sun shines we'll shine together! Told you I'd be here forever! Said I'd always be your friend took an oath I'm a stick it out to the end!_" again it ended in a giggle fit.

"Only 3 more rounds. You're doing better then I expected," the captain commented with a smirk. They nodded and downed another 10 shots quickly before Kyoraku could even get his 5th down.

"You lost," Aika pointed out.

"I did," he confirmed like he hadn't thought it possible. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Do I'm a little tea pot!" Ritsuko suggested.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"YES!" they shouted in unison causing the man to shrink back before heaving a sigh and giving in.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I start to whistle hear me shout! 'Tip me over and pour me out!'" he sang while doing the hand motions causing everyone to hold their guts in laughter.

They made it through round 9 without having to perform anything. They were still randomly breaking out into song. Going straight on to the 10th round that would bring them Captain Kyoraku's approval into the Soul Reaper Academy. They were feeling a little tipsy and with the alcohol consumption they were becoming more in touch with inner feelings that they normally chose to hide from others. They were on their 5th shot when someone made a comment that triggered the onslaught of emotion.

"You two have such a high tolerance for sake," commented a blonde woman whose name they vaguely remember being Rangiku.

"Yea you two must have been something when you were alive," Renji added. "I bet you were really tough and good fighters too." Ichigo could feel the mood around the two girls change in an instant. Their sake cups still poised at their lips. He could see the memories flashing in their eyes. All the pain and suffering they had endured in life.

"Tough… yea that must have been what it was," Ritsuko murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"You two must have seen and gone through some horrible things," Byakuya said not sure why he was trying to console them. "To die at such a young age." Only the people sitting at the table saw the silent tears running down their faces before the room filled with a haunting melody of their singing. Everyone soon realized that the two were better at expressing their emotions and feeling through singing than saying words.

"_Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories are haunted we were always meant to say goodbye. Even with out our fist held high yeah, never would have worked out right yeah, we were never meant for do or die…_" they trailed off before downing the shot of sake. They finished the round in silence. They had obviously come in after the captain.

"Well looks like it's your turn to entertain again. Not more dancing though, you're both obviously itching to sing so sing something," Toshiro said. Aika and Ritsuko thought for a moment and whispered among themselves before standing up and walking into the center of the room to sing.

"_Once upon a time there was a girl, in her early years she had to learn how to grow up living in a war that she called home. Never knew just where to turn for shelter for the storm._" they sang a haunting melody. "_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face every time my father's fist would put her in her place. Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room, hoping it would be over soon._" they finished sadly. Ichigo got up and crossed the room and pulled the two into a hug. He knew their pain; it was often the cause of their frequent clinic visits.

"Hey if you stop crying I'll sing a song with you," he said in an attempt to cheer them up.

"Ok," they said in unison. They started the song and Ichigo joined in.

"_Well I was there on the day they sold the cause for the queen, and when the lights all went out. We watched our lives on the screen. I hate the ending myself, but it started with an alright scene._" they sang in unison. "_It was the roar of the crowd that gave me heartache to sing. It was a lie when they smiled and said, "you won't feel a thing" and as we ran from the cops we laughed so hard it would sting Yeah, yeah oh_." they sang getting into a better mood as if remember something from their childhood. "_If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)_"they sang together perfectly in harmony. "_How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long). Now will it matter after I'm gone? Because you never learn a goddamned thing. This is a sad song with nothing to say about a life long wait for a hospital stay and if you think that I'm wrong, this never meant nothing to ya_ "_I spent my high school career spit on and shoved to agree. So I could watch all my heroes sell a car on TV. Bring out the old guillotine we'll show 'em what we all mean. Yeah, yeah oh_ "_If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong). How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long). Now will it matter long after I'm gone? Because you never learn a goddamned thing._ _This is a sad song with nothing to say about a life long wait for a hospital stay and if you think that I'm wrong, this never meant nothing to ya_." It was like watching them bare their souls to the high ranking soul reapers. They were all speechless that people so young could sing with such flaring emotions. "_So go, go away, just go, run away. But where did you run to? And where did you hide? Go find another way, price you pay. Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah __"This is a sad song with nothing to say about a life long wait for a hospital stay and if you think that I'm wrong, this never meant nothing to ya, come on this is a sad song with nothing to say. About a life long wait for a hospital stay and if you think that I'm wrong, this never meant nothing to ya At all, at all, at all, at all," _they finished. The room erupted into applause for them. Byakuya was stunned. He had no idea that the young boy could even sing, let alone sing so well. Jushiro and Hisagi were eyeing Aika and Ritsuko carefully. They felt for them during their singing and they could tell they had a terrible past and it just made them want to get to know them more.

The challenge continued and Captain Kyoraku was starting to show weakness well into the 18th round. Aika and Ritsuko were feeling it as well but were determined to make it till the last round. They were determined to be accepted into the soul reaper academy.

"Alright last shots," Ichigo cheered for his friends. "Just hang in there!"

"We're.. hic… hang… hic… ing!" Ritsuko hiccupped. "It's getting hot in here," she complained trying to take her shirt off noting that she couldn't because of the yukata she was dressed in. She gave up on the idea and downing another shot.

"Thissss issss the lassst one right?" Aika slurred.

"Yes, last one and you have my approval." Toshiro confirmed pleased with the fact that they made it this far.

"Even if I throw up after?" she asked concerned.

"Even if you throw up," he assured her.

"Ok, bottomssss up," she said as she and Ritsuko tipped back their last shots. With that Captain Kyoraku dropped to the floor. They had literally drank him under the table.

"Well girls, it looks like you have four approvals!" Toshiro said happily.

"Five," Captain Kuchiki interrupted. "I was coming by before the meal to give my approval after Kurosaki told me they can use Kidou." he clarified.

"So we're in?" Ritsuko asked to confirm.

"You can start Monday," Byakuya confirmed.

"YES!" they cheered while jumping into the air. The sudden motion had their eyes rolling into the back of their heads. Before they could hit the floor they felt themselves being cradled in strong arms before everything went black.

* * *

**AN: so whatcha think? lots of drunkness! well hoped you enjoyed it and review and all that good stuff! oh and make sure you turn in next time to see what happens when they wake up!**


	6. It's the past now…

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language **

**Summery: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's the past now…**

"What the hell were you thinking!" Ichigo yelled grabbing the front of Toshiro's haori and shaking him.

"Relax they'll be fine." the young captain tried to assure.

"They drank 225 shots!" he yelled even louder causing Toshiro to wince.

A groan from Aika and Ritsuko brought their attention back to the two girls passed out in Jushiro and Hisagi's arms. They groaned again before their eyes started to open. The white light of the dining hall was blinding them. They blinked a couple of times before their sight was returned to them. Ritsuko looked up in to dark gray eyes. She stared for a few moments before it registered into her alcohol induced brain that she was being held by Lieutenant Hisagi. She panicked and thrashed around like a caged animal until the man released her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern as he watched her scramble away from him over to Ichigo who was looking on with concern and understanding of the situation. Hisagi realized that they must be really close to Ichigo. He seemed to understand them with perfect clarity without words. He wondered if he could ever have a relationship with Ritsuko like that. Now that she was a safe distance away and hiding behind the orange haired shinigami, she calmed down.

"Sorry," she said timidly. "umm maybe I guess I still gots some trust probs?

"It's alright, I understand." Hisagi assured.

"It's to be expected when you get shot in what was supposed to be a fair fist fight," Ritsuko said a little whiney. "What a sucky way to die!"

"Hey I got shot too remember! You don't need to keep saying how shitty it is!" Ichigo yelled getting annoyed.

"At least you didn't get hit by a bus Ichi!" Ritsuko said while patting him on the shoulder trying to calm her friend. "That would have been even worse."

Meanwhile Aika was stretching out like a cat in Captain Jushiro's arms making herself more comfortable, happily oblivious to the fact that someone was holding her. When she finally did notice she stared into Jushiro's brown eyes for a while before speaking.

"Hey, hey did you know that your hair is the same color as my eyes?" she asked as if the thought just dawned on her. Everyone did an anime drop before regaining their composure.

"I had noticed," Jushiro said good naturedly.

"Well I think it's time we get the drunks into bed," Kenpachi commented in amusement.

"Hey, hey! We're only a little drunky wunky," Ritsuko said happily, her earlier panic completely forgotten.

"Right!" Aika said throwing her fist into the air causing Jushiro to drop her at the sudden movement. "I'M OK!" she yelled as she jump up off the floor with a small stagger. Just then Rukia walked in.

"Hey, contest over?" she asked.

"Yup, yup!" Aika said happily.

"Us for the winz!" Ritsuko confirmed drunkenly with a smile while they both gave the rock on sign with their right hands and Aika poking her tongue out.

"Well that's good," Rukia said with a smile. "I came to kidnap Renji and ask where you three were sleeping tonight."

"We haven't really figured that out yet," Ichigo admitted. Aika turned back to Jushiro.

"I'll sleep with you but you have to read me a bedtime story," she said pointing at him seriously, A bright red blush crept across Jushiro's face and he sputtered for an answer, until Aika got a smack on the back of the head from Ritsuko.

"Itai! What was that for!" she whined to her friend.

"You can't just say stuff like that to people!" she scolded sobering only a little.

"But he's comfortable!" Aika insisted. "I bet he wouldn't mind!"

"That's not the point you're going to be so embarrassed in the morning!" Ritsuko shot back.

"Pfft! I don't even know the meaning of the word embarrassed!" Aika shouted back.

"You don't know the spelling either," Ritsuko mumbled.

"Do to! E-M-bare-A-S-S-ed," she struggled in her drunken state. "Whatever, so not the point!" Jushiro covered his mouth to hide a laugh.

"Well in that case I think you should all stay at the Kuchiki manor," she invited while cutting off the argument.

"We don't wanna be a burden," Ichigo said unsure if it was going to be ok with the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"It's no trouble," Byakuya confirmed washing away any uncertainty.

"Well all right let's go!" Aika said linking her arm with Ritsuko's ready to leave, previous arguments forgotten. A groan from the table let them know that Captain Kyoraku was finally awake.

"Damn you girls can drink," he commented rubbing his head. Everyone who was sober started filing out of the hall. The only ones left were Captain Kyoraku, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Jushiro, Hisagi, Ichigo, Aika and Ritsuko.

"Come on Captain we'll walk you home," Rukia said as he pulled himself up and walked over to the two girls. He gave her a nod.

"Are you gonna give that back anytime soon?" he asked with a smirk referring to his pink kimono that Aika still wore.

"Don't wanna!" she said turning away from him with a pout on her face. He chuckled.

"Fine, I'll get it back in the morning," he said.

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku!" she said happily. "Please, after all this just call me Shunsui," he told them.

"Ok!" they said in unison as they left the dining hall.

On the way to drop off Shunsui before heading to the Kuchiki manor the girls had that sudden urge to sing a drunken song as they skipped along arms linked with Shunsui who they dubbed their official drinking buddy.

"_Ohhh Show me the way to go home!_" Aika started and the other two joined in.

"_I'm tiredddd and I wannaaa to go to bed! I hadddd a little drink about an hour agoooo, and it gone right to my headdddddd_," they sang and laughed at the same time earning funny looks from the rest of the party except for Ichigo who just smiled. "_No matter where I roam, Over land or sea or foam, you will always hear me singing this song. Show me the way to go home!_" they broke out into laughter as then stumbled over each others feet trying to hold themselves up.

"Rather cheerful aren't they?" Jushiro asked Ichigo.

"Hmm?" Ichigo said coming out of his thoughts. "No, not always." Jushiro and Hisagi gave him questioning looks. Ichigo waited till they were out of ear shot.

"On the surface Aika is a happy klutz who is carefree of the world around her. Ritsuko is serious and strong willed. She often has to keep Aika in check but is generally happy." Ichigo explained. "Underneath however is were their true selves lie. That's where all the pain and suffering is buried. I met them when we were ten; they came into my dad's clinic with a lot of injuries. Later I saw them in the clinic a lot. If it wasn't abuse from home it was from street fights. They were always targeted because they were strong. Everyone wanted to test their own strength against them. They hated fighting but they did it because the world isn't that forgiving. No matter how many times they said they didn't wanna fight they weren't given the choice."

"It must have been hard for you to watch it all happen," Jushiro said.

"I didn't watch it; a lot of times we were fighting together. I was always targeted because my hair makes me stand out or my attitude. We would back each other up. But the day they died I wasn't there… If I had been then maybe…"

"You would have been killed too," Byakuya interrupted. "They died in a shooting even after they had won their fight. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked surprised that Byakuya knew they had won their fight since the girls didn't mention it and even he didn't know.

"I did some research while you were relaxing in the bath. I like to know about the people I am to approve for the academy." Ichigo nodded accepting the answer.

"They're gonna have one hell of a hang over," Hisagi commented as he watched the two girls and the captain stumbling carefree up the street. Shunsui's pink kimono dragging the ground on Aika while she struggled to hold up both Shunsui and Ritsuko. They seemed like children walking along in their plain white yukatas, barefoot no less, like nothing could touch them. Ritsuko seemed a lot more relaxed then she was earlier. Now he could understand why she was so skittish; she must expect that everyone is going to try to hurt her save for Aika and Ichigo that is. Hisagi promised himself that he was going to change that. He wanted her to be the carefree person she was being right before his eyes.

Ichigo sighed as he closed the paper door, he had just finished talking Ritsuko and Aika into going to sleep. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day. Byakuya had informed them they would be getting their dorm assignments as well as taking exams to see if they placed in the regular class or the advanced. They were lucky enough to have come with their request before the school year started in two days. There was still time for them to enroll this semester. Once that was settled they would getting their class schedules.

Before he knew it Ichigo found himself outside on the back porch that over looked the garden. The night was warm and he wasn't really feeling tired anyway so he decided to sit down on the edge of the porch. Pulling his knee to his chest and resting his head on it he thought about all the things that had happened recently. He had died leaving his friends and family to grieve over him. Something he felt he was undeserving of. He had found his two childhood friends and they were going to become students then eventually soul reapers. Some how none of it felt real; even after all his work as a substitute soul reaper and everything they had gone through it all felt like a bad dream in which he could not wake up.

"How you holding up Ichigo?" came the voice of Rukia from behind him.

"I'm still waiting to wake up,' he said truthfully. "Feels like a bad dream."

"It will for a while, I'm sure." she said sitting down next to him. "Think of the plus side though."

"That would be?" he asked skeptically.

"Well you get to see me and Renji everyday. Your father's a shinigami himself so he could always visit you; he knows where you are so that probably helps with the pain. Yoruichi and Urahara can still see you too." she pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Ichigo agreed. "My sisters won't understand though. They don't know about the soul reapers or any of this so how can they understand. I just wish I could have been a better big brother, a better son. All I did was push them away and now it's too late to fix that. I just wanna know how I can make it right again…" Rukia couldn't think of anything to say to that so she just put a comforting hand on his back.

"You can't Ichigo," Rukia told him sadly. "You can't keep looking at the past because that's what that is now, your past. Now you need to be thinking about the present and future."

"Right…" he trailed off. They fell silent as the back door slid open. Ichigo didn't have to look to know it was Byakuya.

"Renji is looking for you Rukia," he informed.

"Thank you nii-sama," she said with a bow before leaving them alone. The noble turned to re enter the house when the carrot-top's speaking stopped him.

"Hey Byakuya," he said quietly.

"Yes, Kurosaki?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to use kidou," Ichigo asked. "Aika and Ritsuko are really good at it and I know they're going to end up in the advanced class because they're really smart and talented. It would really suck if I wasn't in the same class as them." he admitted.

"I suppose I could teach you a little before your exam," the Kuchiki noble allowed.

"Really?" Ichigo asked getting excited.

"I wouldn't joke around about something like this," he confirmed. They stayed up training into the long hours of the night; they talked and unknowingly started forming a strong bond between them. By the time the sun started to rise Ichigo had learned to control his Kidou and some of the easier Hado spells. Byakuya was extremely proud of the boy's achievement though he didn't show it or speak of it to Ichigo.

"You should go to bed," Byakuya said when he noticed the orange haired boy yawn for the tenth time.

"But it's morning," Ichigo protested like a child and Byakuya had to use all of his self restraint not to kiss the adorable pout off his face. If he had been a man of lesser discipline he would have given in right there. Instead of answering the boy he merely lead him to the guest room he had been given the night before.

"Someone will wake you before your exam," he assured before sliding the paper door shut in Ichigo's drowsy face. Ichigo walked over to the inviting futon that lay on the floor in the middle of the room. Giving in to sleep he laid down on the soft cushion and pulled the blanket over him before he was completely out.

* * *

**AN: Well wasnt that fun? gotta love happy drunk ppl... and Ichi and Byakuya are getting closer ^_^ let me know what ya'll think! read review and all that good stuff! tune in next time!**


	7. Of hot springs and wake up calls

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language **

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are accepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Of Hot Springs and Wake Up Calls**

The room was dark when Ritsuko woke up. The early morning light was trying to come through the window unsuccessfully which the girl was thankful for. As she tried to remember where she was the memories of the previous day came back to her.

"Well that explains this monster headache," she mumbled as she held her head as it throbbed painfully.

"Ugh," came the groan of her best friend Aika who was trying to roll away from the light. "I think we drank too much Rits."

"Rits? Isn't that a brand of crackers?" Ritsuko asked getting an anime vein on her forehead.

"No that's Ritz with a z, ur Rits with an s. See there different." Aika explained with amusement in her voice. Ritsuko unceremoniously dropped her pillow on Aika's head.

"Let's go to the bathhouse, I think we could both use a good soak," Ritsuko said as she made her way across the room where two clean yukatas had been left for them. "Last night was a little crazy."

"Last night…SHIT! I can't believe I said that to Captain Ukitake. I must have sounded like my mother!" Aika whined.

"I did try to stop you," her best friend informed her.

"No! He must think I'm easy or something now!" she panicked.

"Relax, you were drunk and even though it sounded bad I'm sure he knows that's not what you meant," Ritsuko tried to assure. "Come on, we have an exam today so we better get rid of these hangovers."

"Right," Aika laughed. "Well to the bath house bat woman!" she added jumping up and running over to the door.

They crept quietly down the still dark hallway, careful not to be spotted by the noble Byakuya Kuchiki who was sliding Ichigo's door shut in the carrot-top's face. They watched as he stood there for a few moments in silence as if waiting till he heard the boy sleeping inside before he backed away from the door. Once Byakuya was out of sight, Ritsuko and Aika slipped out of the manor clean clothes in hand. They slowed down their fast pace as they looked around and tried to see anything familiar from the day before but nothing came to their alcohol abused minds.

"Any idea where we're going?" Aika asked.

"I was following you…" Ritsuko admitted scratching her neck sheepishly. Aika did a face palm before groaning in frustration.

"Do you ladies need any help?" came a voice from behind them. They turned around sharply to see Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Hisagi standing there. They instantly relaxed at the familiar faces from last night. Aika blushed a little but looked away thinking of what she had said and done the night before.

"Yes! We're looking for a bath house," Ritsuko chipped in quickly trying to spare her friend.

"We were just headed there ourselves if you'd like to come too," Hisagi offered.

"That'd be great," Aika said previous embarrassment forgotten at the mention of a bath. She wasn't sure but she could of sworn that they had woken up at some point last night and threw up in the bushes outside of Byakuya's front door. They only hoped the head of Kuchiki household wouldn't take any notice.

They headed to the bath house following the two soul reapers silently, neither girl really knew what to say to them, but the silence was nerve wracking. If there was one thing the girls couldn't stand it was silence.

"So if I said anything to embarrass myself last night please forgive me," Aika said catching up to the Captain so that they walked side by side. Ritsuko tried to cover up a laugh at her friend's antics of apologizing without admitting that she remembered at all.

"Please do not worry about it," the Captain assured her.

They soon arrived at the bath house and went their separate ways to soak in the warm relaxing water of the hot spring. The men and woman's area were separated by a large wooden fence that was used as a divider. The water was nice and it eased the tension they didn't know they had. A sigh of relief escaped their lips as they sank farther into the water resting their backs on the stone wall surrounding the spring.

"Ahhh," Aika sighed with a smile.

"This is so different isn't it?" Ritsuko spoke up shattering the present silence that had fallen over them.

"Hmm?" Aika hummed in question.

"This place," Ritsuko clarified.

"Yea, it makes me feel like we stepped into feudal Japan," Aika said thoughtfully.

"I bet your just loving it aren't you?" Ritsuko said with a raised brow at her friend. "You and your yukata and kimono obsession."

"I can't help it! It reminds me of the lantern festival," Aika defended wistfully.

"And the Sakura festival," Ritsuko added. "I remember when we went together after you moved in next door."

"Yea me too! We made the cutest yukatas then and we spent so much time working on them," Aika said remembering.

"It was perfect," Ritsuko said with a smile before her eyes turned dark. "Until that jackass Naoki had to pick a fight with us."

"Yea my yukata got ripped. I think he was just a pervert though," Aika mused. "He kept trying to grab your chest and our clothes kept getting ripped."

"Just thinking about it makes me wanna beat his perverted ass up," Ritsuko said getting a twitch and balling her hand into a fist and shaking it threateningly.

"It's going to be good getting back into our old routine, now that we have Ichi back," Aika said changing the subject.

"Yea, but no senseless fighting," Ritsuko reminded. "Wouldn't wanna get kicked out on our first day."

"Ritsuko-chan you sound like you don't have faith in me!" Aika pretended to pout.

"Having faith in you and knowing how you are, are two entirely different things Aika-chan," Ritsuko retorted.

"Right… what about you?" Aika asked more seriously. "Are you going to be ok with fighting again?"

"I'll be fine; this time it has a purpose. I won't go back to the Rukon District now," Ritsuko stated. "Not now that we're all together again…"

"Well then this should be fun!" Aika said going back to her playful demeanor.

"We better get out. We have an exam sometime today and I'm not really sure when it is." her friend stated standing up and heading out of the water with Aika right behind her. Neither one the wiser of the two people who had overheard their conversation from the other side of the fence.

Jushiro and Hisagi exchanged looks as they listened to the splashing of Ritsuko and Aika getting out of the water.

"They really have had it hard haven't they, in life and in death," Jushiro commented.

"Yes, I'm beginning to understand what Ichigo was saying about their personalities as well." Hisagi agreed. "But they're in the Seireitei now. Life will get better once they're in the academy."

"Yes, you're right. I wish we could do something to help it along though. Aika seems overjoyed with the attire that we have here in the soul society but Ritsuko doesn't seem as ecstatic." Jushiro commented. "Perhaps I can talk Rukia into getting them some clothes from the world of the living next time she's on assignment there."

"I bet they would like that," Hisagi agreed.

Ritsuko left the bath house in a light blue yukata that went just past her knees this time and a navy blue sash tied around her waist to hold it closed this time. Aika trailed behind her in her usual carefree way spinning and dancing randomly to the song in her head as they walked along. She was in a white yukata again with a matching white sash, it was the same length as Ritsuko's. Over the top of it she still donned Shunsei's pink kimono. Ritsuko laughed to herself knowing that the Captain was going to have a hard time getting it back. After nearly breaking their necks they left the standard clogs behind at the bathhouse and were walking around the Seireitei bare foot; not that either of them minded.

They passed several soul reapers on duty that gave them weird looks but otherwise said nothing to them. Ritsuko was starting to loosen up now that they had been drunk with all the captains. There was not much need for formality once you're gotten drunk off your ass with someone. They both knew that they would however address everyone with the utmost respect unless otherwise asked. That was how they had been brought up. They knew to always respect adults, even if the lessen had been beaten into them at times, they still held fast to that principle.

"What is going on in your head that's got you frolicking Ai-chan?" Ritsuko asked after the seventh spin that was followed by a hop and playful run. Ritsuko thought that she just liked making the un tied kimono float around her as the wind took it when she jumped or spun.

"_Candy in the morning time, candy in the hot sunshine, candy baby can't you see all I want is you candy!_"Aika sang out with a giggle. "_Candy in the morning time, candy in the hot sunshine, candy baby can't you see all I want is you candy!_"

"Hey Kenny! It's Ichi's friends!" came the energetic voice of a little girl with pink hair who was leaning over Captain Zaraki's shoulder.

"Well so it is," Kenpachi said stopping in front of the girls who looked a little wary of him. They had yet to forget yesterday's attack on their lives. The little girl jumped off of Kenpachi's shoulder and into Aika's arms whether the frolicking girl was ready or not. Aika luckily caught her, only being a little thrown off balance.

"Hi! I'm Yachiru!" she said happily.

"Hi Yachiru, I'm Aika and this is my best friend Ritsuko!" Aika said back just as happily while gesturing to her best friend.

"Rits!" Yachiru said with a smile.

"That's what I call her too!" Aika said with a giggle making Ritsuko gain an irritated twitch.

"Why do I always get the lame nicknames?" she groaned out.

"I don't know, I think it's cute!" Aika said trying to lighten Ritsuko's mood again.

"Yea, yea," she waved it off. "Wait till I think of one for you." Yachiru giggled at their argument before jumping back over to Kenpachi.

"Me and Kenny have to go but we should play together sometime!" the pinkette announced.

"Sounds fun!" Aika agreed and waved before Ritsuko dragged her off to the Kuchiki manor.

"I want a rematch once you two have been trained!" Kenpachi called after them.

Byakuya walked into his dining room to see Ichigo's friends already sitting there along with his little sister. They were waiting for himself and Kurosaki to arrive so they could start eating. Byakuya noticed that it was already eleven in the morning and decided to wake the young soul reaper in training up himself.

The noble knocked on the door and politely waited for a response. He frowned when he received none; surely he didn't tire the boy out that badly. Byakuya knocked again still receiving no reply. The Kuchiki noble slid the door open and peered inside. He was rewarded with the sight of Ichigo cuddled up to his pillow with his blanket tangled between his arms and legs, his bright orange hair half in his eyes. The best part however was the cute sight of the teen chewing on the corner of the pillow. The sight brought a small smile to the older man's lips as he watched Ichigo's chest slowly rise and fall. He really hated having to wake him up now. Byakuya wasn't sure how to wake the boy up. He was saved from having to do so when Ritsuko and Aika came into the room. They rushed past him and took a running leap onto the sleeping Ichigo who grunted loudly.

"Ugh!" he groaned before slamming the unsuspecting Ritsuko in the face with his pillow. Aika got a kick in the butt sending her tumbling off of him. "You two spent too much time around my father!" he yelled.

"Aww don't be that way Ichi!" Aika cried rubbing her bottom.

"Yeah ur being a spoil sport!" Ritsuko yelled taking him in the head with his own pillow knocking him back. An angry vein made itself known on his forehead as he growled. Aika and Ritsuko took it as their cue to run for their lives.

"See you at breakfast Ichi-berry!" they yelled in unison as they exited the room. Ichigo got up and ran after them.

"Morning Byakuya!" he yelled as he ran past the noble who wasn't at all sure what to make of the scene he had just witnessed. He felt a small twinge of jealousy at the fact that those two girls were able to be at ease in Ichigo's presence and he was not. He was jealous that they could talk and laugh with him so easily. Pushing such thoughts aside Byakuya left the room and headed to his dining room where everyone was seated. Rukia was giggling while Ichigo had Aika in a headlock giving her a nugie and Ritsuko was fixing her hair having obviously received one as well.

"Good morning Nii-sama," Rukia greeted when she noticed her brother enter the room. Ichigo let go of Aika, who went to straighten her hair.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki!" Aika and Ritsuko greeted in unison. Ichigo said nothing having already told him good morning.

"Good morning," Byakuya said bowing his head slightly.

They ate breakfast in relative silence. Once they finished Rukia and Byakuya escorted them to the Academy where their test would be taking place. Rukia explained that it was three parts; written, hand to hand combat and kidou. Ichigo was sure he could handle the last two parts just fine it was the written part he was a little worried about but he shoved his worry to the back of his mind. He needed to keep confidence. They were lead into the 1st exam room where they would be taking the written portion of the test.

"Good luck! We'll be back once your exams are over," Rukia told them before leaving with Byakuya. With that they sat down and got themselves ready to take the written test.

Rukia made her way to her squad barracks to report to her captain. She found him having tea with captain Kyoraku in his office.

"Captain Ukitake," she said bowing her head. "Ichigo, Aika and Ritsuko are taking their written exam now." she informed since he had asked her to see him once they were in the exam.

"Excellent," he said happily. "I have a favor to ask you Rukia."

"Yes Captain?" Rukia asked.

"I was thinking that we should try to make Ichigo's friends more at home and I was wondering if you would mind going to the human world and maybe getting them some clothes and things so their more comfortable?"

"Of course Captain I don't mind," Rukia said. She wanted a chance to let Ichigo's friends and family know that he was in the soul society and doing ok. "May I request that Renji Abarai comes with me?"

"Of course," Jushiro said. "As long as he has no orders right now I don't mind at all."

"Thank you Captain," Rukia said bowing again. "I'll get going now then so I can be back before their third exam is over."

"Very well, enjoy your day." he dismissed her.

"Before you go miss Kuchiki," Shunsei said stopping her. "Is Aika planning on giving my Kimono back anytime soon?" Rukia giggled a little.

"Last I saw she was still wearing it while dancing around on the way to her exams," Rukia informed. "She said it reminds her of the lantern and sakura festivals in the world of the living."

"I see, well maybe we'll have to get her one of her own if she likes it so much," Jushiro said with a smile.

"Yes, as cute as she looks in it, I would like it back," Shunsei said good naturedly.

"Would you like me to look for one while in the human world?" Rukia asked.

"No it's fine, I imagine they don't have them regularly unless there's a festival going on," Jushiro assured her, deciding that he wanted to pick one out for her.

"Ok, I'll be going now Captain," Rukia said taking her leave. Once she was gone Shunsei turned to his friend.

"You like her don't you," he teased Jushiro.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Jushiro evaded the question.

"Little Aika, that's who."

"She's a nice girl," Jushiro allowed.

"Yeah and you like her," Shunsei pressed. "If you didn't you wouldn't be going to the trouble of having your subordinate get things to make her and her friend comfortable here." Jushiro chose to ignore the eighth Division Captain with a huff causing him to laugh.

* * *

**AN: sorry this took so long! was distracted by watching bleach on line lol finally up to ep 133 yay me! lol yea I'm random lol so review and all that fun stuff if u want another chapter that is. hehe **


	8. Results

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Results**

Three hours and 10 shopping bags and one book bag later Rukia and Renji retuned to the soul society. They had visited all of Ichigo's friends and family. Kon was currently acting as Ichigo with a gigai that Urahara had provided him that looked identical to Ichigo. Even though Isshin, Karin and Yuzu knew it wasn't Ichigo they allowed him to live with them. Everyone knew it wasn't Ichigo except for their teachers and other kids at school who weren't friends with the orange haired teen. The funeral had remained private and his death wasn't covered by the media so it wasn't hard to cover it up. Ichigo's father was going to be putting in a request to the soul society to come and visit his son. Being a former captain Rukia didn't see him having much trouble with the request. At least it would put Ichigo's mind at ease some what. They had retrieved some of Ichigo's clothes and belongings for him as well.

They dropped the bags off at the Kuchiki manor since they weren't assigned dorm rooms yet and headed off to the academy where Ichigo, Ritsuko and Aika should be just about done with their exams. When they arrived the head of the Kuchiki household was already there with three apprehensive teens who were waiting to hear their scores.

"How was it?" Rukia asked once they reached them.

"Not too bad but I'd be lying if I said it was a piece of cake," Ichigo admitted.

"It sucked! It's been too long since I had to do any writing!" Aika whined. "My hand cramped up like six times!"

"At least you didn't forget how to read or something equally stupid like that," Ritsuko tried to calm her.

"You say that like you expected it from me…"

"Hmmm maybe," Ritsuko said truthfully.

"You are so mean!" Aika cried.

"I'm not mean, I just say what most people keep in their heads," Ritsuko corrected.

"I bet Ichi-berry didn't think I would forget how to read, right Ichigo?" Aika said turning to the strawberry teen.

"Well…" Ichigo trailed off while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Aika was about to say something when she was stopped by the sound of a door opening. An older man in a shinigami uniform came out of the office.

"Well I'm pleased to inform you that all three of you passed with flying colors and will be placed in the advanced classes," he told them. Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding while Aika and Ritsuko were jumping up and down in celebration. The man retreated back to his office after give Byakuya instructions for them since they weren't listening.

"Ichi! Isn't this great!" Aika said as she and Ritsuko grabbed Ichigo's hands and made him run around in a circle with them. He chuckled at their antics.

"Yea, it's awesome" he admitted.

"Well let's get going, I have stuff for you guys when we get back to my home," Rukia said smiling at their playfulness. She had learned a few things about the girls from Isshin during her visit as well. Apparently the two spent a lot of time with the eldest Kurosaki sibling before their death a year ago. They were very close to him, like sisters even, and their deaths had been devastating to Ichigo. It was nice to see a smile on his face again.

"Alright let's go!" Aika said. "Ichigo! I want a piggy back ride!"

"What? No way!" he refused.

"Come on please!" she whined and gave the most convincing puppy dog eyes that Rukia had ever scene.

"Fine!" Ichigo said bending down so he could get her on his back. He put his hands behind her legs to support her weight while she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"So no fair!" Ritsuko pouted. "I want one too!"

"I can only carry one of you and Aika whined first and you know I can't resist the damn puppy eyes!" Ichigo half shouted.

"Here I'll give you one if it will shut you all up!" Renji said pulling Ritsuko onto his back before she could protest.

"Fine," she pouted cutely.

"At least we know you're good for one thing Renji," Rukia said mockingly.

"Yea what's that?" Renji retorted.

"Being a mule," she said simply causing the red head to growl at her. Byakuya looked on with an amused smirk while Rukia laughed hysterically.

"You are so dead!" Renji growled. Rukia went wide eyed before taking off with the read head close behind her.

"Come on Ichigo giddy up!" Aika yelled using her heels to spur him.

"Knock it off I'm not a horse!" Ichigo complained before getting ready to take off. He looked back at the noble. "You coming Byakuya?" he asked.

"If I must," the noble said.

"All right!" Aika said while grabbing his scarf as Ichigo took off running forcing Byakuya to start running with them. It didn't take them long to catch up to the red haired lieutenant and Ritsuko. Renji was stopped in his tracks when he tripped over a rock causing him to fall face first onto the ground., Ritsuko acted quickly and jumped off the lieutenant's back to avoid falling with him. Ichigo skidded to a halt to avoid knocking into her.

"Nice reflexes," came the sound of Lieutenant Hisagi's voice. Ritsuko looked over to see Hisagi, Shunsui and Captain Ukitake coming towards them. They stopped once they reached them.

"Thanks!" Ritsuko said lacing her fingers together behind her back and turning to Hisagi with a smile. He smiled back warmly.

"So what are you doing?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"We just passed out entrance exams!" Aika piped up.

"Yea, we've made it into the advanced classes," Ritsuko added.

"Well that's splendid," Shunsui said with a smile. "We should have a drink to celebrate!"

"No!" both girls and Ichigo yelled in unison. Shunsui looked taken aback.

"Sorry, but they just almost drank themselves to death yesterday; give it a week or so," Ichigo explained.

"Aww I wasn't going to get them wasted again," the captain defended.

"Not everyone can drink all the time like you, Shunsui," Jushiro said soothingly but with a laugh.

"I know, while we're here though," he said turning to Aika who was still holding on to Ichigo. "I'll be taking that back."

"Aww I was hoping you forgot," Aika said with a pout. She climbed off of Ichigo's back and took the kimono off and handed it back to it's owner. Shunsui draped it over his shoulders. He reached his hand out and ruffled the pouting girl's hair with a smile.

"I'll loan it to you again some time. How does that sound?" Shunsui asked.

"I'll hold you to it!" Aika announced looking determined.

"We should get going though," Ichigo said.

"Yes, lunch should be ready soon," Byakuya agreed before turning to the other two captains and the Lieutenant. "You are welcome to join us if you wish."

"Thank you Byakuya, I think we'll take you up on that." Jushiro said with a smile. With that they headed back to the Kuchiki manor.

When they got back to the manor Byakuya was not in a good mood. He invited guests forgetting that his servants were given the day off after the breakfast dishes were cleaned up.

"Relax Captain Kuchiki," Ritsuko said.

"Yeah, me, Rits-chan, and Ichi can cook!" Aika said happily.

"You can?" he asked skeptically.

"We used to cook all the time for my family," Ichigo confirmed. "Before Yuzu was allowed near the stove. My dad couldn't cook to save his live."

"Isshin is a pretty lousy cook," Ritsuko mused with a grimace remembering all the times they had endured his hazardous food.

"Fine I will entrust you with this task," Byakuya said before leaving them in the kitchen to do the cooking. The others followed him out of the kitchen after giving encouraging words to the three cooks.

"So what should we make?" Ichigo asked.

"I was thinking some Rice, wakame miso soup, simmered tofu and field mustard with egg, boiled shirasu mixed with grated daikon and mitsuba, kiwi fruit," Ritsuko says thoughtfully.

"Sounds good, I'll start making the rice, then I'll get to work on the simmered tofu, field mustard and egg dish" Ichigo said looking in the pantry for a bag of rice and other ingredients.

"I'll start the miso soup," Aika said. "and cut the kiwi fruit."

"All right I get to work on the boiled shirasu with grated daikon and mitsuba," Ritsuko announced before turning to get to work herself.

The three worked together efficiently to get the meal done. They occasionally goofed off with each other which resulted in them having to clean up a lot of uncooked rice. Once the food was finished they set the table and sat the food out before sending Ichigo out to the garden to tell everyone to come eat.

"Why do I have to do it?" the strawberry complained.

"Because we said so…" Aika and Ritsuko deadpanned in unison.

"… what the hell?" he grumbled while walking out of the dining room.

Ichigo found them standing around the koi pond. Ichigo could hear the noble commenting on how it looked like the number of his koi seemed to be decreasing. Ichigo snickered to himself as he knew exactly who was taking the koi from the noble's pond; not that he ever planned on telling the older man.

"Hey guys! Lunch is ready!" Ichigo yelled to them.

"We'll be right there Ichigo," Rukia said. Ichigo nodded and went back inside.

They made their way back into the house. Ichigo, Aika, and Ritsuko were already seated at the table waiting for them.

"It looks great," Hisagi commented.

"Yes, you really outdid yourselves," Jushiro agreed.

"Hold the complements till you try it," Aika said.

"Yea, it might taste nasty, we haven't had to cook in a long time," Ritsuko agreed. "It's like riding a bike, you never really forget how right?" Renji commented.

"I don't think that really applies to cooking, Renji." Rukia pointed out. "After all anyone can learn to ride a bike where not everyone can learn to cook; take Orihime and Rangiku for example."

"I see your point," Renji shuddered.

"So Byakuya since it's your house why don't you try it first?" Ichigo suggested.

"Guinea pig," Aika and Ritsuko said in a sing-song voice earning them a glare from the noble. Byakuya ignored them once again before picking up his chopsticks and taking a bite of boiled shirasu mixed with grated daikon and mitsuba. Everyone looked at him intensely waiting for his verdict.

"It's… edible," Byakuya concluded. They all let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. The rest of them dug into the meal.

"Whoa! You sure sold yourselves short. This is amazing!" Hisagi said in amazement after taking a few bites.

"I'd have to agree, if you weren't already going to be shinigami I would suggest you become chefs," Shunsui agreed.

"Thanks!" they beamed. They finished their lunch exchanging casual conversation about themselves when they were human and about the academy.

After lunch they went into to the living room where Rukia and Renji gave them their bags. Ichigo was happy beyond words with his bag full of things from his bedroom. He was also a little relieved to know that his family knew that he was ok. It didn't really surprise him that Kon was using a gigai that looked like him in order to cover up Ichigo's death. He couldn't say he was happy with it but at least all of his friends knew that it wasn't really him. Aika and Ritsuko squealed in delight at the new clothes and thanked Rukia, Renji and Captain Ukitake for them. Once the three teens took off Shunsui caught Hisagi grumbling about not thinking of the idea of getting them stuff first.

"So which one are you crushing on?" Shunsui asked in amusement, harassing the Lieutenant like he had his good friend earlier that day.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hisagi denied.

"You might as well give in," Jushiro advised. "He won't give up until you have."

"Ritsuko," Hisagi mumbled. Shunsui laughed at that and slapped the man on the back in a gesture that was meant to be assuring but came out more taunting.

"Well as long as you both are good to them I have no objections with you trying your luck with my children." Captain Kyoraku assured.

"You're children?" Jushiro questioned with a raised brow. Byakuya took a slight interest in the man's words.

"Yes, I think of them as my daughters now but don't tell them that. I want it to be a surprise," the lazy Captain said with a wink. Jushiro, Shunsui and Hisagi left to return to their duties. Captain Kuchiki also returned to his office while Rukia and Renji took the soul reapers in training to get their academy uniforms and books as well as their class schedules. It didn't take them long to reach the academy store. Byakuya had given Rukia the money to get what they would need.

They got all the same books since they were taking the same classes which included, Kido incantations, combat basics, zanpaktou fighting basics, advanced sword play, history of the Seireitei and advanced martial arts. Once all their books were purchased they were fitted for three uniforms each. The girls were fitted with red and white for the girls and blue for Ichigo (If you don't know what they look like please look it up I don't feel like describing them).

"Why couldn't I get a blue one? I don't really care for red," Ritsuko complained.

"Because boys get blue girls get red that's just the way it is," Rukia explained.

"Think of it more as a dark pink," Aika suggested.

"They have a name for that Ai-chan it's called RED!" Ritsuko said through gritted teeth. "Besides dark pink is worse then red."

"I take if you don't like pink?" Rukia asked in amusement.

"It is that obvious?" Ritsuko giggled. Rukia made a mental note to let Lieutenant Hisagi know that Ritsuko hated pink.

* * *

**AN: sorry it took so long i got side tracked by all the stuff i want to put into later chapters lol i know i'm weird but its finally out. next chapters where the fun starts! lol reviews please i really love them!**


	9. Whipped cream and bonding

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Whipped Cream and Bonding**

Jushiro and Hisagi walked into the Kuchiki manor. They had offered to show the girls and Ichigo to the academy on their first day. They had taken a few days to settle in before the school year started. Captain Kuchiki had offered the teens a place to stay until dorms became available. They were about to enter the kitchen where the servants informed them the teens were. However a set of noises stopped them in their tracks. There was a thudding sound like someone dropping to the floor.

"It's too tight I can't get it off!" Aika whined from the other side of the door.

"Pull harder!" Ritsuko said in annoyance. "Ugh, let me do it..."

"There we go!" Aika said happily. Her words were followed by a sloshing sound that put dirty images in the Soul Reapers' minds.

"You want some?" Ritsuko said.

"Of course. Aim for my mouth though I don't want it in the eye again." Aika instructed. Jushiro could feel his face burning red.

"Open wide and say ahhh.…" Ritsuko's words were followed by a slurping noise. "Oh yeah take it all baby!"

"Mmm its so creamy!" Aika purred as she smacked her lips together.

"Swallow it all! You don't want it on your uniform do you?" Ritsuko warned.

"Mmm...Your turn," Aika said in a slightly seductive and playful voice.

"Let me get down here with you. It'd be easier to get it in my mouth." Ritsuko said followed by another thudding sound. Hisagi's face was now starting to turn red as well

"You don't think…" he said to the captain next to him, too stunned to finish the thought.

"Think Byakuya would get mad if he found out what we're doing on his kitchen floor?" Jushiro's thoughts froze; they weren't really doing what he thought they were… were they?

"Naw, could always have him join us. No one can resist the creamy goodness." Ritsuko assured

"You're right about that. Open up! I'm gonna shoot it to the back of your throat like you like it." Aika said sounding chipper.

"You don't gag as easy like that though," Ritsuko defended. More slurping followed and the men on the other side of the door were lost for words. "Mmm...it's really sweet but not as thick as the last time."

"Don't hog it all!" came Ichigo's voice. "Hey was that my cherry!"

"No it was mine!" Aika yelled. Jushiro and Shuhei burst into room at that, to see Aika and Ritsuko sitting on the floor fighting with Ichigo over a can of reddi whip squirting it into each other's mouths and a jar of cherries sitting on the floor next to them.

"What's going on in here?" Hisagi demanded, startling Aika, Ritsuko, and Ichigo. In their shock the whipped cream can goes flying across the room heading right for Jushiro and Shuhei who dodged out of the way. The can hits an unsuspecting Byakuya who just entered the room in the forehead.

"What's it look like?" Ritsuko deadpanned.

"Just it...uhh...didn't sound like..." Jushiro stammered with a bright blush still tinting his cheeks.

"I know where your mind is!" Aika says in a sing song voice.

"What the hell was that for?" the noble demanded with an angry glare. Aika and Ritsuko attempted to look innocent before turning to Ichigo.

"Why'd you throw it at him? You're so violent Ichi." they accused in unison.

"What? You're not blaming all this on me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Uhh… we gotta get to school...See ya there Ichi!" the girls yell in unison before jumping up off the floor and grabbing Jushiro and Shuhei by the hand before running towards the door where Byakuya is standing. Seeing they aren't stopping the noble tries to get out of the way but the girls mow him over with Hisagi and Captain Ukitake staring in shock at the felled Captain.

"Sorry Captain Kuchiki!" the girls yell before they are out of sight. The noble stared after them in shock. Ichigo gave a sheepish smile before walking over to Byakuya and offering him a hand.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said. "They just get excited I guess."

"It's fine Kurosaki," Byakuya said while taking Ichigo's hand allowing the strawberry teen to help him up.

"We also didn't mean to hit you with the can of whipped cream either," Ichigo explained. He didn't want the man he had a crush on since the after they saved Rukia from execution to think that he wanted to hurt him on purpose. "We were fighting over it and when Captain Ukitake and them came in we got startled and it kind of just went flying."

"What were you fighting over whipped cream for?" the noble inquired. Ichigo gave a nervous laugh.

"We were acting childish and eating it out of the can," Ichigo admitted with a sweat drop. Byakuya gave him a disbelieving look.

"Ugh, here I'll show you," Ichigo said walking over to retrieve the can of whipped topping. "Open you're mouth." he said while shaking the can.

"I'll pass," the noble said.

"No way just open you're mouth you'll like it," Ichigo said trying to get the noble to open up.

"Back off Kurosaki," Byakuya glared. Just then the door opened again to reveal Rukia who looked at her best friend trying to shove a can of whipped cream in her brother's face while Byakuya resisted. Ichigo looked like he wanted to explain but Rukia stopped him.

"I don't want to know," she said before walking back out. Ichigo took all of two seconds to return to trying to get the noble to eat whipped cream from the can.

"Fine!" Byakuya said letting his composure slip. If he resisted much longer he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from molesting Ichigo who was so cutely pressed against him in his attempt to get him to open his mouth. Ichigo looked happy about his small victory and sprayed some of the sweet topping into the noble's mouth. Byakuya took a moment to enjoy the aerosol feeling. It was fun he realized but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"I think I understand," he allowed. Ichigo smiled and handed over the can before rushing off to school with a hasty goodbye.

Aika and Ritsuko waited until they were a good mile away before they stopped running to catch their breath laughing the entire time making it harder to breath then it already was.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hisagi demanded but didn't really look all that mad.

"Heh… have you ever seen a mad Ichigo?" they said in unison.

"Ichigo? I thought we were running from Captain Kuchiki!" Jushiro exclaimed as he brought his hand up to run through his wind tossed white hair. Only then did he realize that Aika's hand was still laced with his and Ritsuko's with Hisagi. They quickly released each other's hands and looked away embarrassedly. Aika and Ritsuko muttered their apologies.

"Don't worry about it," Lieutenant Hisagi assured.

"We better get you to school before you're late on your first day," Captain Ukitake suggested.

"Right…" Ritsuko said as they started walking towards the Academy.

"Hey wait up!" Ichigo called out as he came up running behind them. They waited for their strawberry friend. "I can't believe you left me to explain that!" he fumed only causing them to laugh as they made their way to the academy.

Their school day went by faster then they expected. Their classes were interesting but a lot of the information they already knew. Today was mostly for class introductions where they told them the gist of what they would be learning and what was expected of them.

Byakuya sat at his desk once again filling out more paperwork. It seemed to multiply over night. Renji had put in an effort to get some of it done but there was still a lot left. It didn't help that the noble's mind kept returning to how cute Ichigo had looked in his school uniform either. It was beyond him how someone so deadly and powerful could look so damn adorable in a school boy uniform. It wasn't only his looks that made him so endearing, Ichigo had an unwavering loyalty to those he wants to protect. The red head never ceased to amaze him though he never showed it. This morning when Ichigo was messing around with his friends it made the noble happy to see the strawberry teen enjoying his life for once. Byakuya knew from what Rukia had told him that Ichigo really over worked himself.

"Nii-sama you're spacing out, again" Rukia informed her brother bringing him from his thoughts.

"My apologies, Rukia." the noble said formally.

"It's fine," his sister assured. "But if you really like Ichigo then you should just tell him." Byakuya sighed, ever since his sister had found out about his crush on her best friend she had been pushing for him to confront the carrot-top about it.

"I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable around me," the noble said.

"You don't even know if he doesn't feel the same Nii-sama," Rukia countered. "Ichigo's not the kind of person to hold someone's feelings against them. If he doesn't feel the same he's not going to start avoiding you. He's too prideful for that."

"Maybe you're right…" Byakuya mumbled. Rukia really wanted to see her brother happy. Ever since Ichigo came her brother had been acting happier and more sociable; she knew Ichigo wouldn't hurt her brother either and he wasn't likely to get sick or die any time soon like her sister, Hisana had. In truth she hadn't even loved Byakuya like he had deserved to be loved. Rukia knew that the little strawberry could though. She knew that the former substitute soul reaper would never go into something half heartedly and that's what everyone liked best about him.

Byakuya thought on it; maybe he would try his luck with the strawberry. Rukia wasn't going to let it go and even if he was rejected he would feel better about getting it off his chest.

Later that night Aika and Ritsuko sat in the deserted hot spring of the bath house while they waited for Ichigo. They discovered that the bath house had a co-ed hot spring for those who didn't mind mixed bathing so they went to that one since Ichigo was the only one who would be seeing them at this hour anyways.

Ichigo was coming out to the hot spring in a white towel when he almost choked on his laughter when he heard what his best friends were talking about.

"Foreplay? Your asking the wrong person woman!" Ritsuko laughed

"... Oh yea you don't know the meaning of the word... my bad! I forgot!" Aika said rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Nope I sure don't...but if you give me a hottie like Shuhei I'd be willing to learn…"

"Why are we talking about foreplay?" Ichigo asked as he walked in and sat in the hot water.

"We were just talking about different kinds of foreplay," Aika told him.

"My last boyfriend thing wasn't really keen on it," Ritsuko explained.

"Oh, well I know that it feels really nice to have your belly button licked…" Ichigo admitted.

"Really?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah! I've had that done to me before and it works the same with guys too," Aika confirmed. They spent the rest of the bath talking about the different kinds of ways of giving your partner pleasure without actually having sex. About mid conversation two figures walked into the co-ed spring.

"What are you guys talking about!" Hisagi all but yelled. The three teens looked up.

"We're talking about foreplay," Aika said unashamed.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. He was starting to think that the Captain and Lieutenant were stalking his friends.

"We were on our way to the men's bath when we heard your voices," Jushiro told them.

"Wanna join us?" Ritsuko asked casually.

An hour later it was already midnight and they were walking back to the Kuchiki manor laughing as they went.

"Did you see their faces?" Aika laughed. "It was classic!"

"I know right!" Ritsuko giggled.

"I didn't think a captain and lieutenant would blush and stammer over something like taking a co-ed bath," Ichigo mused. They walked into the manor as quietly as they could while still trying to suppress their laughter. They stopped on their way past the kitchen when they saw a light shining under the door. Curious who was up at that hour Ichigo made a silent gesture for the girls to remain silent as he made to slide the door open slowly. They saw that the light was actually coming from the refrigerator. Standing there in the light from the door was the Kuchiki heir himself, who was squirting whipped cream from the can into his mouth.

"So… you gonna share that?" the three soul reapers in training asked. Byakuya paused, the can still poised by his open mouth with a bit of whipped cream still dangling from the tip as he turned to look at the three teens standing in the door way looking rather smug about what they discovered. They walked into the kitchen and Byakuya handed the can over to Aika.

"This never happened, understand?" the noble asked.

"Sure, Captain Kuchiki," Aika said with a smile before spraying some of the whipped topping into her mouth. Ichigo leaned back against the counter top contently while Aika and Ritsuko both sat themselves on the counter next to the carrot-top.

"What are you three doing up?" Byakuya asked. "Don't you have classes in the morning?"

"Yeah but we just got back from the bath house," Ritsuko explained. It was only then that the noble noticed that all three of them still had damp hair and Aika's head band and hair clips were missing. Aika leaned over and squirted reddi whip into Ritsuko's mouth before passing it back to Byakuya who squirted some in his own mouth. He went to hand it to Ichigo but the teen merely opened his mouth and waited for the noble to do it. Byakuya blushed a little but was glad that the dark concealed the fact. He reached over and squirted some in the strawberry's mouth then passed the can back to Aika.

"How was your first lessons?" the noble asked conversationally.

"Pretty good but we already know most of the material," Ichigo explained.

"Yea it was a little boring but not as bad as sitting in Rukongai doing nothing all day long," Ritsuko added.

"That's for sure!" Aika agreed. "Never wanna go back to that place."

"Mmm," Ritsuko agreed. "It's too much like life as a human was." They talked about different things as they continued to pass the whipped cream around. Byakuya noticed that there was a certain pattern to the whipped cream passing. He thought it was cute how they could fall so easily into a routine without even knowing him very well. He felt they had accepted him into their group and strangely that made him feel good. Soon the third can of whipped cream had ran out.

"Alright it's time for bed," Byakuya announced. The teens groaned but went off to their rooms willingly after bidding the noble good night.

* * *

**AN: Well how was it? was it enjoyable? lol i personaly liked the whipped cream hehe I acutally only thought of that becuase me and my sister in law were doing that the other night rofl. yupyup were like kids for sure. so I have a questuion. if i were to make another fic using these same OCs with diffrent pairing and Ichigo paired with grimmjow would u all like that? let me know cuz I've been tossing the idea around.**


	10. A Friendly Game

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Friendly Game**

"What are you three doing now?"

Ichigo turned around to see Byakuya standing on the porch of the Kuchiki manor with a stern look on his face. He was of course talking about the homemade basketball court they were setting up in his yard.

"We wanted to play a game," Ichigo explained. The noble raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's call basketball," Aika explained.

"It's a way for humans to exercise and have fun," Ritsuko added.

"And how do you play this game?" Byakuya inquired.

"Well you get a team of 3-5 people for a street game like this," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "The objective is for your team to get the ball in the other team's hoop. But you have to dribble it." the carrot-top explained.

"Dribble?" the noble asked skeptically. "and what ball may I ask?" Just then Renji and Rukia came onto the grounds with a small crowd of people. Byakuya recognized Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku and Zaraki along with Ikkaku, Yumichika and Lieutenants Hisagi, Matsumoto and Yachiru.

"I got it Ichigo!" Renji said throwing a large orange ball at the teen.

"Right on time," Ichigo said with a smile. "Like I was saying, you have to dribble it and pass it to your team mates to get it in the opposite team's hoop." Everyone was listening this time. Aika, Ritsuko and Ichigo demonstrated.

"So who wants to play?" Aika asked. Everyone who wanted to give it a try stepped forward including Captain Kuchiki to everyone's surprise.

"How are we picking teams?" Ritsuko asked. Aika pointed at Ichigo and Byakuya.

"You two are captains so take turns picking players," she instructed. Shunsui, Rangiku, Yachiru and Yumichika sat out of the game. In the end the teams ended up with Ichigo, Aika, Ritsuko, Renji and Rukia on Team Berry. While Byakuya, Hisagi, Jushiro, Kenpachi and Ikkaku ended up on Team Cherry Blossom as Yachiru had named them. Sadly Byakuya thought they would have the advantage with the taller players. He was unaware that both Renji and Rukia had first hand knowledge of the game since they had both gone to Ichigo's school.

"Ok here's how it's going to go, basic street rules that means there is no fouls," Ritsuko laid it out for them. "And no using flash step or any other soul reaper techniques."

"Also, no Zanpaktou so hand them over," Ichigo said holding his hand out for them and taking everyone's swords.

"And lastly and most importantly, once you guys get your asses handed to you I don't want to see any Bankai!" Aika said with a murderous aura around her to emphasize her point.

"Yes ma'am!" they all agreed.

"Good, lets get you all changed," Ichigo said heading inside.

"Changed?" Hisagi asked.

"Yea you can't play wearing that," Ritsuko assured.

"I'll lend you all some of my clothes," Ichigo said continuing on his way inside the manor.

Once they were finished they met up outside. Jushiro was now wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a gray wife beater, Hisagi in a pair of blue shorts and a white wife beater and the others were dressed similarly only in different colors. Rukia, Aika and Ritsuko were all wearing white tee-shirts with extremely short and tight guy shorts. Rukia's were yellow, Ritsuko's baby blue and Aika's pink. They all looked a little funny still in their soul reaper sandals except Ichigo who had sneakers and Ritsuko and Aika who insisted they played better barefoot.

Aika bent over casually to stretch her legs in front of Jushiro. The older man clapped his hand to his face to stop the oncoming nose bleed. Hisagi wasn't fairing any better as he watched Ritsuko sitting on the ground and leaning over to do her own stretching.

"This is going to be a long game," Byakuya mumbled but inwardly was amused at their reactions. He was just barley containing himself when he saw Ichigo come out of his room with a pair of orange shorts that hung a little low on his slender hips and a white muscle shirt that hugged him nicely.

They all got into formation; Ichigo was starting along with Byakuya. Ritsuko was guarding Hisagi, Aika guarded Jushiro, Rukia took Ikkaku and Renji stood in front of Kenpachi. Shunsui walked to the center of the makeshift court like he was instructed. He held the ball between Ichigo and Byakuya before throwing into the air and getting out of their way.

Ichigo jumped for the ball and knocked it to Renji before Byakuya knew what was going on. Renji took possession of the ball and dribbled it down the court before his way was blocked by Kenpachi. The red head quickly passed to Rukia who was open. Rukia continued down the court with the ball when Ikkaku tripped her up and took possession of the ball. He dribbled it down the court and tried to make a basket but was blocked by Aika who took the ball and ran. Ritsuko was right by her trying to keep open if the opportunity called for it. Jushiro was trying his best to block without breaking out with a nosebleed again. Aika bounced the ball between her legs to Ritsuko but it was intercepted by Hisagi. Before the Lieutenant could think of what to do Ritsuko jumped on his back, knocking the ball away.

"What the hell!" Hisagi yelled but was ignored. Ichigo took the ball turning his back to Byakuya who was trying to get it from him. The noble was breathing hard from Ichigo rubbing up against him and was distracted. The strawberry maneuvered around him and took his shot which fell effortlessly into the basket.

"Yea! Score one for us!" Rukia yelled doing a happy dance. Ichigo gave Ritsuko and Aika high fives before continuing the game.

The game went on like that for a few hours. Finally the score was settled at 85 to 17. Team Berry as the winners.

"Ugh! I can't believe we lost to a bunch of weaklings!" Kenpachi ranted. Aika and Ritsuko looked at each other before turning back to the captain.

"Ur mama!" they retorted. Kenpachi looked confused. Ichigo paled before running over and clapping his hands over his friends' mouths.

"Sorry! Sorry! Please forgive their rudeness!" Ichigo begged. Aika broke free of the carrot-top's hold.

"What? He called us weak!" Aika fumed. Ritsuko bit Ichigo until he let go.

"Yea! We were the top street fighters in Karakura town! We have a reputation ya know!" Ritsuko yelled.

"So don't write us off as weaklings!" they yelled in unison. Everyone just stared at the fuming girls. Most of the time they were polite and cheerful but right now they were like wild animals protecting their reputations. They may not like to fight but they will to uphold their own honor it seemed.

"We can take you anytime anywhere!" Aika yelled.

"Oh really? How are you going to do that when neither of you have your Zanpaktou?" Kenpachi asked leisurely. Ritsuko and Aika growled in response but were still determined.

Suddenly a sword with a pink sheath and a black guard with a white grip on it's pink handle appeared in Aika's hand. She looked at it in confusion for a moment before looking over to Ritsuko who was also holding a sword only hers had a navy blue almost black sheath with a silver dragon engraved on it; there were light blue cloths tied around the midsection of it. The sword itself had a solid silver guard and a blue grip on it's silver handle.

"I see, you're like Ichigo," Kenpachi said.

"Huh?" they both said in confusion.

"You'll only keep getting stronger," Kenpachi clarified. "When you do become stronger and can both fight me one on one, that is the day I will take you on." They nodded slightly all anger melted away at the new development.

"You've finally manifested your Zanpaktou," Byakuya told them to help clear up the confusion. "Rather early in fact, you've only been going to the academy a short while."

"Well since something like this is developing now we should start getting you trained," Jushiro said. "You won't get to use your own Zanpaktou at the academy for another semester."

"That sounds like fun!" Aika agreed.

"Ok so when can we start?" Ritsuko asked.

"Right now. You need to meditate to get in touch with your inner worlds so that you may speak with your Zanpaktou." Byakuya informed.

"I'll over see your training!" Jushiro and Hisagi said in unison. Aika and Ritsuko blushed a little but hid it by laughing behind their hands.

"Ok! Off to training!" Aika said cheerfully. Byakuya offered them use of his personal dojo for their training since they would need quiet.

Ichigo went with the noble to the kitchen to get lunch ready since the maids had the day off again. The carrot top rummaged around the kitchen till he settled on making ramen and rice balls. When Ichigo finished shaping the last rice ball he sat them neatly on a plate before moving on to make the ramen. He just made a simple miso soup to go with the noodles that Byakuya had been working on. Ichigo had told him it wasn't necessary but the noble refused to be treated like an invalid.

"You're really good at cooking Byakuya," Ichigo noted as he dropped the noodles into the boiling water.

"Just because I don't have to cook doesn't mean I can not," the Kuchiki heir pointed out. Ichigo smiled a little.

They continued working around each other till Ichigo lifted the last batch of noodles from the water. He didn't notice the water that had dripped on the floor while he was transferring them from the pot to the bowl.

"I need a spoon or a ladle," Ichigo mused out loud as he turned around quickly to reach for one. His fast movements caused the strawberry to slip in the spilled water. Ichigo braced himself for the impact but it never came. Instead he felt himself being held in strong arms.

Ichigo looked up with a confused look in his eyes to see Byakuya holding him. His mind went blank and he no longer had the ability to speak. As if by some magnetic pull the noble moved his face closer to Ichigo's. The teen was also moving in as well. Before either knew what was going on their lips connected in a gentle kiss.

The Kuchiki heir couldn't stop thinking about how perfect Ichigo felt in his arms and even more so how perfect his lips fit against the noble's. The sudden contact lit a fire in the pit of Byakuya's stomach causing a pleasant burn as he moved his lips against the strawberry's. Ichigo responded and started returning the kiss slowly as if cautiously testing the waters. Byakuya licked his lips asking for entrance that was quickly granted. The noble plunged his tongue into the moist cavern and began his long waited exploration of the teen's hot mouth. The need for air burned their lungs until they finally broke apart panting heavily.

They vaguely heard the door slide open. They looked up to see Rukia smiling in the door way. They broke apart hastily and quickly busied themselves with getting the food to the table.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo what u think? good? bad? let me know! plz! hope u liked it review plz**


	11. Trip to the Real World

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trip to the Real World**

"So tell me why we're here again," Ichigo said as they stepped out of the senkai gate outside of the Urahara shop.

"Because Yamamoto and Hayashi need some experience, Kurosaki," Toshiro stated coolly.

"It's Ritsuko and Aika!" the girls said in unison. The short captain rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you three have been in the academy for 6 months and have already surpassed everyone in your classes so you'll probably be graduating early and each student needs at least ten hours of fighting experience before they can be allowed to graduate." he explained.

"Ok that explains why we're here but why did all these captains and lieutenants have to come with us?" Ichigo asked, twitching slightly and pointing to the group of people that included; Byakuya, Jushiro, Shunsui, Hisagi, Rangiku, Renji and Rukia who was now Captain Ukitake's new lieutenant.

"Well I came because Captain Hitsugaya came," Rangiku defended.

"I'm here on patrol," Rukia told them.

"Same here," Renji said before Rukia and himself left the group to enter the Urahara shop where they were now staying when in the real world.

"We're here because you need a captain to over see each of your fights," Shunsui said gesturing to Byakuya and Jushiro.

"Ok, then why is Toshiro here?" Ichigo asked.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya," the young captain said with a twitch.

"Yea, yea," Ichigo waved it off.

"I'm here because other then Captain Kuchiki I don't see anyone else trying to keep you three in line," Toshiro explained.

"How rude," Shunsui said even though it was true.

"What about you?" Ritsuko said turning to Lieutenant Hisagi.

"Just felt like coming," he said with a shrug.

"Right…" Ritsuko deadpanned.

"ICHIGO!" came a group of shouts from the entrance of the Urahara shop. Ichigo looked over to see who was yelling his name. There in the doorway stood Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yuroichi and Kisuke himself. Ichigo waved at his friends who came running over to him. He was tackled to the ground by Orihime, in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Ichigo!," she yelled. "I thought that aliens had abducted you!"

"Orihime I died; there were no aliens…" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Oh, right!" she laughed nervously.

"Good to see you well, Ichigo," Kisuke said in his usual carefree voice that made everything sound perverted.

"Yea, well you know me," Ichigo said getting off the ground. "Can't be kept down for long."

"I see they sent you to the academy," Uryu said recognizing the school robes.

"Yea, Ichi-berry needed to, to become a full shinigami!" Aika said hyperly not caring that she didn't know these people.

"Who are your friends?" Yuroichi asked after giving Ichigo a hug herself.

"This is Aika and Ritsuko," Ichigo said pointing to each in turn. "We were best friends before they died. I found them again in the Rukan district."

"I see," she said turning to the girls. "So your from Rukangai huh? Do you know a woman named Kukaku Shiba by any chance?"

"Yea! Kukaku is the one who taught us Kido!" Aika confirmed. Byakuya raised a brow. He had been wondering for some time how they knew Kido. He had completely forgotten that a few people in the Rukan district like the Shiba clan knew the art.

"So what are you all doing here? I assume this isn't a social call," Kisuke said from behind his fan.

"Training…" Ichigo trailed off. Everyone burst into laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry," Orihime said still laughing behind her hand. They all found it funny that the great substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki was training in the academy

"Whatever, let's just this over with," Ichigo huffed.

"When you're done we should hang out!" Orihime said. "It's been so long we haven't had a chance to catch up."

"Sounds like a plan," Shunsui chimed in before anyone could object. He was always in for a little drinking.

"Great!" the redheaded girl expressed. "There's this karaoke bar I've been wanting to go to!"

After Orihime gave them the address and Kisuke promised to supply them with gigai once they were done they headed off to find hollows. They broke up into groups. Ichigo and Byakuya were in the first group. Ritsuko and Toshiro formed a group along with Shuhei while Aika went off with Jushiro and Shunsui.

Ichigo was the first to run into hollows. There were two of them. They were large with white masks covering their faces. Just the typical hollow, Ichigo wasted no time taking Zangetsu off his back to attack.

"Getsuga tencho!" he yelled sending a high density beam at his enemies killing them instantly. He didn't see why he needed this training but he would go along with it. He wanted to resume his soul reaper duties as soon as he could.

"Should we look for more?" Ichigo asked. They were only required to kill two each this trip but if he could bring his count up while he was here then why not.

"Yes," Byakuya said simply before turning to leave. The noble usually wasn't so cold but this was business, not their personal time. Over the last few months the two had formed a relationship. A small smile graced Ichigo's face before he ran after the older man in search of more hollows.

Soon Ritsuko ran into her first hollow. It was rather large but she didn't show any fear. She quickly acted and unsheathed her Zanpaktou and called forth it's shikai form.

"Extend Ryuunosuke!" she yelled and her sword turned into a set of silver skull and cross bone style hand claws with three blades each. They wrapped around her wrists protectively and went down to protect her knuckles. They were much like Soi Fong's Suzumebachi. Only their purpose was much different. Ryuunosuke was made for slashing enemies not poisoning them. It was made for blood shed.

"Remember you have to break it's mask," Toshiro instructed.

"Right," Ritsuko said before charging at her enemy with great speed. Ritsuko leaped into the air and brought her claws down on the hallow, slashing his arm, blood sprayed from the wound. Ritsuko was knocked back when the hollow slashed his own claws at her. She dodged the blow and delivered another of her own to its face cracking its mask a little.

Toshiro and Hisagi were impressed by Ritsuko's speed and fearlessness in battle. She took her opponent head on holding nothing back. She would definitely be a great asset to the soul society once she graduated.

"Tsk," she sneered getting annoyed when her enemy tried to stomp on her.

"You'll make a lovely snack little soul reaper," the hollow taunted licking his mouth hungrily.

"Keep dreaming!" Ritsuko shot back before charging him again. She delivered several more blows causing a bloody mess before getting a clean shot to destroy it's mask. The hollow howled as it started to fade away into nothing.

"Good work, Yamamoto," Toshiro said before looking at his soul phone for more hollows.

"It's Ritsuko!" she protested. Shuhei smiled trying to hold back a snicker at their argument. Toshiro sighed, he didn't think he was ever going to get used to this.

"Alright Aika this is your chance to show us what you've learned," Jushiro said as they looked at the large hollow in front of them that was looking at Aika with hungry eyes.

"Right, I got this," she said in her usual carefree tone that worried Jushiro and Shunsui. They only hoped she was taking this seriously. Out of the three students Aika was the least serious of them. She was more like a child then anything; they wondered if she really had it in her to be a soul reaper. All their worries faded away however when they saw a steely look of determination and seriousness shine in her silver white eyes.

Elegantly Aika unsheathed her Zanpaktou and placed the ends of the sword and sheath together much like Ikkaku did when using his shikai.

"Reap for me, Hotaru" she said calmly. If there was one thing Aika lacked it certainly wasn't resolve the two captains realized. Light shone from her Zanpaktou, when it was a gone a death scythe was in it's place. The long handle was wrapped in a black bandage like cloth. Three long ribbons hung from the long sleek black and silver blade. They blew in the wind gently. Two black ribbons also hung off the bottom of the handle as well.

Aika twirled the scythe in her hands like a baton, as if it weighed nothing before pulling it back and taking a more defensive stance. Shunsui was proud to note that she left hardly any openings.

"Well little girl does this mean I get to eat you first?" the hollow said confidently. Aika didn't respond however. She merely blocked the blow he sent at her with Hotaru. "Stronger then I expected little soul reaper."

"A lot stronger," Aika agreed before pushing him away with her scythe. She brought it back and jumped at the hollow who hadn't recovered from being thrown yet. Aika drew back her Zanpaktou farther and swung it forward slicing right threw the hallow's mask killing it instantly.

The seriousness that over took Aika when she was fighting was almost scary. Jushiro made a mental note never to get on her bad side. Once the battle was over she put her Zanpaktou back into its sealed form before walking over to the captains.

"How did I do?" she asked, all the steeliness was gone from her eyes now.

"Excellent," they both said.

"Graduation won't be too long off if you keep this up," Jushiro said happily. With that they moved on looking for more hallows.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who noticed this group," Toshiro said as they arrived on the scene where three massive hallows had a couple of spirits cornered. Ichigo and Aika's groups were there as well.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!" Ichigo yelled calling the hollows attention to them instead of the spirits.

The hollows took the bait and moved away from the spirits. They had been lucky so far. None of the hollows they came across seemed to have any intelligence. Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back and stood ready for any oncoming attacks. Ritsuko unleashed her Zanpaktou and called it into shikai form.

"Extend Ryuunosuke!" she yelled and her katana transformed into hand claws once more. Next to her looking serious as ever Aika put the ends of her sheath and sword together.

"Reap for me Hotaru," she said calmly once more revealing her scythe.

"Calm as ever, Aika." Ritsuko commented.

"Of course, battle is what we do best," Aika answered as twirled her scythe around before switching hands and bringing it behind her back then to the front again before resting the large scythe on her shoulder so that the blade came over her opposite shoulder from behind.

"Somehow I feel that we would be more threatening if we weren't in school girl uniforms," Ritsuko said jokingly.

"Hush," Aika said with a smirk before the two best friends charged into battle together.

"Aika's weapon is similar to mine," Hisagi commented as he watched the fight before them. Shuhei and the four captains stayed on the sidelines ready to help if need be. They doubted it would be necessary with Ichigo in the fight. After all he was experienced.

"That's right your weapons are also scythes," Jushiro remembered. "Maybe you can teach her some stances in your free time." the captain suggested.

"Yea," Hisagi agreed.

Ritsuko ran at her enemy bringing her arms back behind her before throwing them forwards with a great deal of force, delivering a slash across it's chest causing blood to spray from the fresh wound before kicking off the hallow and doing a perfect back flip and landing on her feet. Aika ran forward then twirling her scythe around to block a blow from the enraged hollow. She blocked a few more blows till she saw the opening she needed. She drew back her scythe and brought it down on the hollow's mask cracking slightly.

"Tsk, tougher than the last one," she sneered. Ritsuko took her turn again bringing her claws back and releasing a purple beam of spiritual energy from each blade killing the hollow on impact.

"Wasn't expecting that," she said.

"Are they seriously tag teaming it?" Jushiro asked in disbelief. The two fought together in perfect unison but it was to be expected from years of fighting together.

"Looks like it," Toshiro confirmed.

Ichigo was contending with his own hollow drawing the battle out a little. Before he sliced right through it's body, cutting it in half.

Aika ran at the remaining hollow along with Ritsuko. With a huge swipe of its hand Ritsuko was thrown back. Blood came flying out of the girl's mouth from the force of the attack. Hisagi flash stepped into her path and caught her. The force of it pushing him back slightly. He quickly moved back to the other bystanders to check her condition.

Aika tried to stay focused on the enemy. She moved around dodging and blocking blows that would have been fatal if she was still human. Just as Jushiro looked like he was going to step in Aika brought her scythe back and thrust it forward sending a fiery beam to cut the hallow in half destroying it.

She gripped her scythe and she bent over breathing hard, blood dripping from her hands from the force of all the hollow's attacks. Aika's weapon went back into its sealed stated before she resheathed it.

"Are you alright?" Ritsuko asked as she ran to her friend.

"I'm fine, you?" Aika said once she caught her breath.

"Yea, no harm done," Ritsuko assured. They found a park bench to sit on while Ichigo and Byakuya performed Konso on the spirits who had been targeted. Jushiro carefully wrapped Aika's hands in bandages.

"We better meet up with Orihime and the others," Shunsui suggested.

"Right, let's party!" Ritsuko and Aika said in unison causing Ichigo to smile a little and Hisagi, Jushiro and Shunsui to laugh. Byakuya tried to remain impassive but Ichigo could see the smile trying to tug at his lips. Soon they headed off to Urahara's shop to get their gigai.

* * *

**AN: Well thats it for now! next chappy karaoke and drunken kisses? hehe you just have to tune in next time to find out ^_^ review!**


	12. Karaoke

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Please Read the Authers Note at the bottom when your done its kinda importaint**

**Chapter 11: Karaoke**

Ichigo wasn't in need of a gigai since Kon was currently in one that looked like Ichigo. Kisuke used his cane to remove the mod soul from the gigai before telling the carrot top it was all his for the night. Ichigo was just glad that it was dressed like he normally would be.

Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad and Rangiku were all ready and waiting for them at Urahara's.

"Where have you been, Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked with a twitch. He was already dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were ripped in the knee.

"I decided to go shopping," she said happily showing him seven bags.

Soon Aika came out in her gigai that was dressed in light colored skinny jeans and a plain white shirt, her signature black ribbon was tied around her neck and her hair was up in the usual fashion. Ritsuko came out next in dark skinny jeans and a blue tank top with a black half corset over it and her signature black gloves.

Ichigo had to keep himself from drooling when Byakuya came out dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a nice white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. The noble smirked at Ichigo's reaction before walking over to him and putting an arm securely around the teen's waist. Not caring about the small group of people, Byakuya leaned over and gave Ichigo a soft kiss on the lips. Next out was Shunsui who was dressed in a pink polo shirt and a pair of jeans. Followed by Jushiro who came out dressed in a pair of tight faded jeans and a white wife beater. Aika gaped at how sexy he looked out of his shinigami robes. Finally Shuhei came out in black bondage pants with chains hanging off of them and a tight black muscle shirt that showed off his defined chest. Aika reached over and closed Ritsuko's mouth for her. Ritsuko recovered from her momentary shock. Aika handed her a napkin. Ritsuko raised her eyebrow at the napkin.

"It's to wipe the drool dear," Aika said before pointing to a corner of the cloth. "Don't use that part though I wiped my drool with it." Ritsuko shook her head making Aika laugh.

Once they reached the Karaoke bar Aika, Ritsuko, Renji, Shunsui and Ichigo headed to the bar to order some drinks while the others went to find a table. They returned to the table with enough glasses for everyone and three pitchers of beer. Orihime was already signing them up for Karaoke in the groups they had talked about earlier that night. Shunsui wasted no time pouring himself a tall glass of beer. Aika and Ritsuko ran off to the dance floor with Rangiku and Rukia leaving the rest of them at the table. The song Dynamite by Taio Cruz was playing. They all grouped together swaying their hips and grinding to the beat of the music. Soon the song was over and Faded by Soul Decision came on. Eventually Renji joined Rukia while Rangiku talked Chad into dancing with her. Ritsuko and Aika shrugged and started grinding with each other. They each had a leg between the others so that they were close together. They stood with their arms hanging lazily at their sides, rolling and swaying in sync with each other. Aika spared Jushiro a glance before smirking and turning back to Ritsuko who did the same with Shuhei.

Ichigo finally dragged Byakuya to the floor to dance. The noble looked confused about the style of dancing that was going on but Ichigo cleared up his confusion by pulling him closer and putting the noble's hands on his hips.

"Just follow my lead," the strawberry whispered seductively in Byakuya's ear.

"That won't be necessary," Byakuya replied while pulling Ichigo to his chest and began grinding with the younger man. He had observed the crowd and learned fast. Ichigo had to keep himself from releasing a moan as they dirty danced close to each other. Ichigo couldn't help but think that Byakuya was a sadist and this was some sick form of foreplay.

Over at the table Shunsui was laughing to himself as he watched his friends look longingly at his adoptive daughters.

"Just go over there and join them," he suggested.

"Huh?" Shuhei said as he came out of his daze.

"I know you want to dance with them, so just go." Shunsui told him.

"Are you sure? What about you?" Jushiro asked.

" More beer for me that way," he assured as he shooed them away from the table. They left and headed off to the dance floor just as a slow song was coming on. It was If Your Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield. Everyone changed their style of dancing so that they were swaying gently back and forth with their partners. Ichigo looked happier than Ritsuko and Aika had ever seen him. He was leaning his head on the noble's chest with his eyes closed and a content look on his face as Byakuya held him close.

Aika and Ritsuko watched as Jushiro and Shuhei made their way over to them. They smiled to each other knowingly.

"May I have this dance?" Jushiro asked Aika who giggled.

"Sure," she said taking his hand and allowing him to lead her in a dance. Ritsuko smiled after her friend.

"Want to dance?" Shuhei asked bring her attention back to him.

"Yea, why not," Ritsuko said, letting him pull her close. They danced till the end of the song then the DJ announced it was time for some karaoke.

"Aright!" Ritsuko and Aika shouted in unison. Ichigo and the others laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Come on guys! We're up first," Rukia called to Ritsuko and Aika. They ran up to the stage with Rukia in front of them.

The three girls got on stage, with Aika on the right, Ritsuko on the left and Rukia in the middle. The music came on and they rocked their hips from side to side in time with the beat.

"_Three little birds, sat on my window and they told me I don't need to worry_," Rukia sang. "_Summer came like cinnamon so sweet, little girls double-dutch on the concrete_."

They continued to sway their hips to the rhythm of the song. They lifted their arms on either side in sync with each other before dropping them back down to do the same on the opposite side.

"_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright. The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same. Oh, don't you hesitate_," Aika sang.

"_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song. You go ahead, let your hair down. Sapphire and faded jeans,_"They sang in perfect unison. "_I hope you get your dreams, just go ahead, let your hair down. You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._"

"_Blue as the sky, sun burnt and lonely. Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside_," Ritsuko soloed.

"_Just relax, just relax_," Rukia and Aika harmonized.

"_Don't you let those other boys fool you. Got to love that afro hair do_," Ritsuko sang. Jushiro, Shuhei and Renji all watched the show contentedly, their eyes each following a different girl. Ichigo smiled when he noticed that Aika and Ritsuko had attracted Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Hisagi's attention. He didn't think it would be long before they got up the nerve to ask the girls out if they didn't beat them to the punch.

"_Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright. The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change_," Rukia sang. "_Don't you think it's strange?_"

"_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song. You go ahead, let your hair down_." they sang together. "_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down_. _You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_."

"_'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake. Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger_." Aika soloed as they kept their movements in time with the song. "_When you gonna realize, that you don't even have to try any longer? Do what you want to_."

"_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song. You go ahead, let your hair down_," they sang in unison again. "_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams. Just go ahead, let your hair down._

"_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song. You go ahead, let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams. Just go ahead, let your hair down_. _Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow…" _they finished.

The crowd roared in applauses and cheering. The three girls took a bow and headed off the stage. When they reached their friends they each gave Ichigo a high five and wished him luck.

Ichigo sang Headstrong by Trapt. Byakuya couldn't help but be pulled in by his lover's singing. The strawberry's voice always caught his attention. The noble watched memorized by Ichigo's emotion filled singing. Once it was over various other people took turns. Jushiro and Hisagi each sang a song as did Orihime.

Everyone sat around the table drinking the beer as it was ordered. The night was relatively cheerful. They laughed and joked all night. Soon it was Aika and Ritsuko's turn at the mic again. They stumbled over to the stage and picked up a microphone each. Soon the music started and they began to sing.

"_Honey, you're a sweet thing_," Ritsuko sang before elbowing Aika who joined in.

"_And you look so fine_," they sang in unison before they started to sway their hips to the beat. "_All I ever wanted, is to make you mine_."

"_Give me a clue. tell me what I need to do,_" they sang while bringing their arms up to their faces and batting their eyes at Jushiro and Shuhei. "_To get lucky with you_."

"_Boy I really love you_." they sang. "_With my heart and soul. honey won't you take me, where I want to go_."

"_Give me, a clue. Tell me what I need to do, to get lucky with you,_" they sang as they pointed to Jushiro and Shuhei who looked stunned.

"_Getting lucky, hmmm getting lucky is what's its really all about_," Ritsuko soloed.

"_Getting lucky, hmmm getting lucky its something I can't do without_," Aika sang. "_Honey I've been waiting, waiting patiently_," they sang in unison once more batting their eyes again. "_Let me unlock you're heart boy, I think I got the key_." With that they swayed their hips while dipping to the floor and coming back up.

"_Give me, a clue. tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you_," they sang together. "_Give me, a clue. tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you_."They kept singing the chorus until the music faded out. Once it was done the audience went wild cheering and clapping for the girls who could still sing wonderfully even while drunk. They sat the microphones down and left the stage after bowing.

Ritsuko bounced over to Hisagi and plopped herself down in his lap before pulling his head down into a drunken kiss. The contact sent little jolts of electricity coursing through their bodies. Shuhei melted into the kiss pulling Ritsuko closer to him. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission that was easily granted before he explored her mouth with his tongue. She tasted strongly of alcohol but it didn't over power her own natural lemony taste. He soon found that he enjoyed that taste very much. He only pulled away once he had completely explored her moist cavern. She smiled up at him her eyes glazed over with pleasure and intoxication. A slight cough brought them out of their daze and they pulled apart.

"I'm going to get another drink," Ritsuko said getting up. "You want one too right, Aika?" The brunette smiled and got up from her seat following her friend to the bar.

* * *

**AN: the songs are as follows:**

**1- Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae**

**2- Headstrong by Trapt**

**3- Getting Lucky- The Chippettes **

**Well hope you liked it theres gonna be some fun, dancing and hallarious stuff in the next chapter so plz tune in next time! and I'd also like some feed back. do you all like my OCs Ritsuko and Aika? well if you do i was thinking of putting them in another bleach fic where they're arroncars instead of soul reapers the pairings will be diffrent it will most likely be Stark/Ichigo, Grimm/Aika and Ritsuko/Gin well let me know if anyone would read it if it wrote it! I'd apprecate it!**


	13. Of Raves and Hotsprings

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Of Raves and Hotsprings**

"I'm going to get another drink," Ritsuko said getting up. "You want one too right, Aika?" The brunette smiled and got up from her seat following her friend to the bar. They waited till they were out of ear shot of the table.

"I can't believe I just did that! But it felt so good!" Ritsuko squealed. Aika laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"That was pretty bold of you," Aika mused as she thought back to her friend's usual reserved behavior. "I'm glad you're finally getting comfortable with people."

"When are you gonna make a move on Jushiro?" Ritsuko teased.

"Haha, I'm hoping he'll make the first move…" Aika admitted. They reached the bar a few minutes later after having to push through the mass of bodies that blocked their way. They noticed Shunsui was already there sitting on a bar stool drinking some shots. They waved to him happily before ordering their own drinks.

"I'll take a double shot of Hypnotic," Aika ordered.

"And I'll have a double shot of Aftershock," Ritsuko told the bartender. They took seats next to Shunsui while they waited for their shots.

Just as they were getting comfortable a group of four drunk guys came up to them. Aika and Ritsuko paid them no attention, not even looking their way until one of them spoke.

"Hey, how much a couple of honey's like you cost a night?" he asked. "Me and my buddies here can show ya a real good time." he said. They grew angry but still said nothing in response. Their drinks arrived and the bartender looked uneasy about the situation.

"Hey bitches he's talkin' to you!" another one of them yelled. "Or we can just take it for free." he said reaching for Ritsuko.

"Heh, go for it," Shunsui whispered seeing that they were itching to punch the guy. The girls downed their shots before jumping off their stools. Ritsuko and Aika raised their fists and punched the two men who were reaching for them, knocking them down.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" one of the other men asked. They grabbed both girls from behind holding them while their friends got up from the floor.

"You are gonna pay for that!" the leader of the group growled. Just as they went to grab them again Aika and Ritsuko leaned back against the two that were holding them using them as support. They lifted both of their legs up kicking them in the face at the same time. They stumbled back and grabbed their noses, blood pouring from both of them.

"You fucking broke my nose!" one screamed.

"Kick their asses baby girls!" yelled Shunsui from the bar. His voice carried through the bar catching the attention of their friends.

Ichigo and the others rushed over just as the girls had knocked two of the men out by head butting them and had the other two on the ground continually punching them anywhere they could reach. Jushiro and Shuhei rushed in and pulled the girls off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jushiro chastised.

"You can't beat the shit out of anyone you want!" Shuhei yelled. Ritsuko and Aika grew angry and pulled away from them.

"So we should let people walk all over us?" Ritsuko growled.

"Is that what you're saying?" Aika added. "Let's get out of here, Rits." she said before elbowing Jushiro and Shuhei who were still behind them and running off.

"You should have waited for the whole story," Shunsui tsked.

Shunsui sat Shuhei and Jushiro down and told them what had gone down. Meanwhile Ichigo took Rukia, Rangiku and Renji to hunt for Aika and Ritsuko.

Aika and Ritsuko were wandering around Karakura town looking for a place to blow off some steam.

"I can't believe they thought that we started it!" Aika fumed.

"Seriously! Just because were natural fighters doesn't mean we go looking for trouble all the time!" Ritsuko agreed.

"I need to blow some steam off…" Aika complained. Just then they heard loud music as if there pleas were being answered.

They looked over to where the sound was coming from. They could see the glow of neon lights coming from a run down looking building. From what they could tell it was an open rave. There wasn't anyone guarding the doors so they decided that it was a perfect place to do just what they wanted: dance, get drunk and forget their problems at the moment.

Inside the neon lights were even brighter. There was a laser light show going and the DJ was blaring music. There were fogger machines making a smoke screen that clung to the floor around their feet. There was a mass of half naked people dancing and grinding on each other. In all it looked like it might just be a massive orgy. People were holding water bottles that were filled with different types of alcohol. The clothes that people did have on were very bright and skimpy, for the girls anyways. Most of the guys were dressed normally.

Ritsuko and Aika made their way to the dance floor pushing through the bodies. Suddenly a song with a beat they liked came on. It was one of their favorites; Take it Off by Kesha.

"Hey! You girls are over dressed," a girl giggled drunkenly as she came over to them. They shrugged and began to strip off some of their layers to the beat of the music giving everyone who was looking a show. Aika shimmied out of her pants revealing a pair of neon green boy shorts. They had black trim on the waist and leg holes with the words 'Lucky' across the crotch. Ritsuko followed suit revealing her own aqua blue boy shorts with silver sparkly trim and the word 'Gravitation' written in black across the ass. Once they kicked their jeans to the side they took off their shirts. Ritsuko revealed a matching tank top that just covered her chest. Aika's was also matching but went to just a little above her belly button. They spun their shirts above their heads before releasing them and sending them flying. Numerous guys in the crowd cheered. They were handed bottles of what looked like vodka and were welcomed into the mix as they rocked and grinded with the music.

Ichigo watched as Aika and Ritsuko entered a rave. He sighed to himself knowing this was going to be more trouble then it was worth but followed them in anyway. It didn't take long for all of them to get lost and separated in the crowd of people. The strawberry teen knew he had to hurry up and find his friends before Byakuya and the others showed up. They would be in some serious trouble then.

After about ten minutes of searching Ichigo spotted Aika and Ritsuko. He freaked out when he noticed they had stripped down to their under clothes. Running over to them he cursed under his breath.

"Aika! Ritsuko!" he shouted to get their attention. They looked his direction before running over to him.

"Hey Ichi-berry!" Aika greeted.

"Did you come for the party?" Ritsuko asked shoving her bottle of vodka into the teen's hand. Ichigo looked stressed out.

"Come on we got to get back before the captains and Shuhei get here," Ichigo tried to reason.

"Pfft! Who cares about them anyway," Ritsuko huffed turning her head to the side in a childish manner.

"Yea look at all the fun people here who wanna play with us!" Aika said smiling wildly and giving a peace sign. "Lucky!" she giggled and danced in place. Ichigo sighed before taking a swig of the vodka. It was going to be a very long time before they were ever allowed to set foot in the real world again.

"Victory!" Ritsuko said as she and Aika pulled Ichigo between them and started dancing. Boom, Boom, Boom by the Vengaboys was now playing.

Some where in all the bumping and grinding Ichigo lost his shirt, not that he minded. It was really hot inside the building with all the people dancing and generating heat. It didn't bother them however. It had been a long time since they had fun like this. Soon the song was over and other one came on. It was Butterfly techno remix.

Byakuya and the others followed Ichigo's leaking spiritual pressure. The boy really needed to get more control on it. Soon they came to a building with loud music going. The noble knew that Ichigo was in there and headed inside.

Byakuya recognized the song. It was one Rukia was always playing since her 1st visit to the real world. He scanned the crowd for Ichigo only stopping when he spotted the mop of orange hair that stood out from all the rest. There was no mistaking that hair. Byakuya made his way through the crowd toward Ichigo. He was dancing with Aika and Ritsuko the noble noticed and smirked at the display. Ichigo was shirtless and probably a little more then drunk. Once he was close he called out to the teen

"Ichigo!" he yelled over the music. The strawberry teen turned his head to the direction his name came from. When he saw the noble he ran to him with a smile and practically leaped into his arms. If it wasn't for Byakuya's fast reflexes he would have landed flat on his face.

"Byakushi!" Ichigo giggled. Yes he was very drunk…

"So kuwaii!" Aika and Ritsuko squealed like yaoi fangirls at the display. Byakuya sighed.

"Come, we have to find Captain Hitsugaya and the others and get out of here," Byakuya said.

"No way! I'm having too much fun!" Aika pouted.

"Besides we haven't had our turn stage diving yet!" Ritsuko reasoned. With that she grabbed Aika and pushed their way through the crowd to the stage.

"What am I gonna do with those two?" Byakuya sighed.

"Pfft forget them, think about what you're gonna do to me," Ichigo purred seductively cause a shiver to go down the noble's spine.

"Hey Captain Kuchiki!" came the loud voice of Renji interrupting their moment.

"Yes?" Byakuya said setting Ichigo down. Renji held up a bag of acid to show Byakuya and Ichigo.

"This dude gave me these," he said pointing at the bag. "I think they might be candy, they look a little like skittles…"

"Drop them Abarai," Byakuya ordered with a glare. Renji looked him defiantly in the eye for a moment.

"I wanna fuck your sister," he stated seriously. Byakuya growled and made to punch the red head but was held back by Ichigo.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted running over to them. "Look I got these mushrooms but I don't see any pasta anywhere! How am I supposed to eat them!" she cried confused. Byakuya looked overly stressed at that moment.

Once they got through the crowd the girls climbed onto the DJ platform. The crowd cheered for them and they ran and jumped into the crowd who caught them easily. They got moved around the crowd making their way to the back once again as they were passed around. Suddenly they were given a final toss. They shut their eyes waiting for the impact of the ground which never came.

Aika opened her eyes to see that she was caught by Shunsui. She looked over to see Ritsuko sitting on Toshiro who had fallen to the ground on impact. Shunsui set Aika down on her feet just as Byakuya and Ichigo came over. Rukia and Renji were trailing closely behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" the icy captain growled out as Ritsuko got off of him.

"I don't know, meth is a hell of a drug…" they said simultaneously. Ichigo rushed over and clapped his hand over their mouths. Ritsuko pried Ichigo's hand off her mouth.

"Did you know there's a meth lab in the back?" Ritsuko said pointing with her thumb to the stage behind her. Aika pried Ichigo's hand from her mouth as well.

"Maybe we should get out of here!" she giggled. Toshiro sighed before face palming.

"Where's Rangiku?" he asked. Aika and Ritsuko pointed to the bar where Rangiku was pole dancing. Toshiro went over to her and pulled her back by her ear. Ritsuko shrugs and starts dancing again as her favorite song Superstar by Toybox came on. Hisagi finally notices her skimpy outfit.

"That's what I'm talking about," he says before trying to join her only to be grabbed by Byakuya and Ichigo.

"Down boy…" Ichigo sweat drops.

"Hey do you like my outfit?" Aika asked Jushiro who was among the group. His face turned red.

"Uh… I … that is…" he sputtered. He was saved however by Toshiro who was back with his vice-captain in tow.

"Lets go," Toshiro said. "Grab those two." he said pointing to Aika and Ritsuko. Jushiro and Shuhei pick up Aika and Ritsuko and follow the group out the door.

Just as they almost made it out of the rave they were stopped at the door by two large men.

"You girls alright?" they asked with concern. They guessed that two half naked girls being dragged out of a rave by older men didn't look innocent.

"It's ok, if it wasn't for date rape they'd never get laid," they said casually in unison. Jushiro almost dropped Aika out of embarrassment while Hisagi only nodded with enthusiasm. They walked out leaving the two men stunned.

They returned their gigai to Kisuke before going back to the soul society. The perverted shop keeper seemed to enjoy the under clothes he had picked out for Aika and Ritsuko's gigai and was laughing perversely when they told him how they had lost the rest of the clothes supplied for them.

After going through the senkai gate they all split up and went back to their own homes. Aika and Ritsuko stumbled over to the bushes of the Kuchiki residence before emptying their stomachs into the bushes.

"So you're the ones who did that the last time," Byakuya growled with a twitch. Ichigo interrupted his potential rant by tugging him along.

"Come on, I'm tired… its been a long day," Ichigo said.

"Hmm, how about a nice long bath to help you relax," the noble said seductively before pulling Ichigo inside leaving Rukia to handle the two girls.

Ichigo eased himself into the hot spring. The water felt nice and was already working to relieve the tension in his muscles. He gave a contented sigh once he was fully emerged into the water. Byakuya gave him a tender smile before moving over to the teen. The noble sat next to Ichigo before pulling the teen to sit in between his legs. Ichigo couldn't help but admire how much hotter his lover looked without the Kenseikan in his hair.

"Are you feeling better yet?" Byakuya asked while running his hands up and down Ichigo's sensitive sides.

"Mmm, yea," the teen breathed. He could feel the noble smirk before his hands made their way to Ichigo's already hard member. Ichigo's hips bucked involuntarily as Byakuya stroked him.

"Ichi," Byakuya breathed on the nape of the teen's neck making him shiver.

"Yea?" he said as he turned to look at the noble. All other words were cut off as Byakuya covered Ichigo's mouth in a gentle kiss. The teen instantly melted into the kiss. It started to heat up as Byakuya continued to stroke his length.

Ichigo felt his lover's tongue run across his bottom lip before nipping at it gently asking for entrance. It was quickly granted when Ichigo opened his mouth to the noble allowing his tongue to explore the deeps of the teen's mouth. The familiar taste of apples and cinnamon filled his senses. Ichigo could feel himself getting close to his release and pulled out of the kiss to release an ecstasy filled cry.

"Ahhh!" he cried out as he came into his lover's hand and the water of the hot spring. Byakuya released Ichigo's member in favor for pulling the trembling teen close to his chest. He planted soft butterfly kisses on the boy's temple as he waited for his lover to catch his breath.

Ichigo remained quiet while Byakuya cleaned them both up. He wasn't really into girly things but he did like it when the noble would treat him like this. It was nice not to have to worry about others; to feel like he was the one being protected for once. Even though he was being spoiled he never once felt like Byakuya was treating him like a girl. He couldn't help but think that's why they went so well together. They respected each other's strength but cared and worried about the other's well being at the same time. It really couldn't get much better than that.

* * *

**AN: Well there ya go! a tiny bit of smut at the end for ya. next chapter will be mostly ichigo and byakuya so look forward to it! review**


	14. Hippo Gigging

****

Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hippo Gigging**

"What are you doing now?" came a gruff voice that made Aika and Ritsuko jump and turn around. There before them stood Kenpachi Zaraki, gold Reishi

was flowing off of him in dangerous waves. Aika was holding a large wicker basket under her arm while Ritsuko was holding what looked like an inflatable hippopotamus.

"Well it's our day off school so we were gonna go hippo gigging," Aika said sheepishly.

"But we're having trouble finding hippo's," Ritsuko added helpfully.

"What the hell is hippo gigging?" Kenpachi asked confused.

"It's kinda like frog gigging, only with hippos?" Aika said unsure as she looked like she was deep in thought about it.

"You're gonna need a bigger basket…" Kenpachi observed.

"I wanna go Kenny!" Yachiru chirped popping out from behind Kenpachi.

"Ok but you're bringing the net," Ritsuko agreed. With that the four of them went off to the 11th Division barracks to find a larger basket and a net.

Ichigo walked into the 6th Division office to visit his lover. Him and Byakuya still hadn't fully come out about their relationship but people weren't blind. Surely they could see what was going on between the two. The strawberry teen peered into the office to see his noble sitting behind his desk working on a stack of paper work. Today was Ichigo's day off classes and he really wanted to see the noble, but Byakuya was working all day. Ichigo already thought of a good excuse for his presence in his lover's office but as he looked at Byakuya's serious stoic face all thought escaped him.

"Was there something you needed Ichigo?" the noble asked obviously sensing Ichigo there but not bothering to look up from his work.

"Umm, yea do you know where Rukia and Renji are?" Ichigo asked lamely. He knew both were in the real world on a mission.

"Ichigo, I know you know exactly where they are. You don't need a reason to visit me you know," Byakuya said finally looking up. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at being seen through so easily.

"Heh, I was bored and missed you," Ichigo admitted as he walked into the office closing the door behind him. Byakuya nodded before putting his brush down gently and motioning for Ichigo to come over to him.

"I was just going to take a break myself," the noble informed as he pulled the orange haired soul reaper into his lap and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. The familiar scent of cherry blossoms filled Ichigo's senses and he found himself feeling a little light headed at the sensation. The strawberry teen wrapped his arms loosely around Byakuya's neck and let his fingers run lazily through the long silky locks of raven hair. Ichigo let out a long throaty moan as the noble palmed his cock through the tight jeans he was wearing since he didn't need to wear his school uniform today. The teen was suddenly wishing he had worn a simple yukata instead, to give his lover better access. Ichigo groaned again as he was squeezed and Byakuya moved from his mouth down to a sensitive spot on his neck. Ichigo almost came undone when the noble bit down on the sensitive skin.

"Ahhh," he moaned out causing Byakuya to smirk against his neck. Before Ichigo knew what was happening the Kuchiki heir lifted him up and sat him on top of the desk. Ichigo watched in confusion as his lover got to his knees in front of the teen. Byakuya smirked up at him as he popped the button on Ichigo's jeans and pulled the zipper down, releasing the teen's already hardened member.

"Byakuya what are you - oh my god!" Ichigo moaned as the noble's hot mouth engulfed him. Byakuya chuckled at his lover's reaction, sending vibrations through Ichigo causing the teen's eyes to roll back at the sensation. Ichigo buried one hand in his lover's raven locks when Byakuya started bobbing his head up and down while swirling his tongue around Ichigo's erection. As the noble continued to suck his lover's hard member he started running his hands up and down the teen's sensitive inner thighs enticing more moans of pleasure from the boy.

"Ohh… Gah! God that feels… so good," Ichigo moaned out brokenly as his hand tightened slightly in Byakuya's hair. He could feel the noble smirk around his erection before picking up his pace. "If you… keep that up… I'm going to!" Byakuya paid Ichigo no mind as he continued his ministrations.

"Oh god! I'm coming!" Ichigo warned as he tapped the noble on the back but Byakuya ignored him and continued to suck the teen till he exploded into his lover's hot mouth. Ichigo watched in euphoric amazement as the noble swallowed every drop before releasing him.

"Enjoy yourself?" Byakuya asked with a smirk as he fixed the teen's jeans. Ichigo looked at him with lust hazed eyes that spoke volumes. Ichigo moved off the desk and went to kneel in front of the noble but Byakuya stopped him.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I have much more self control then you Kurosaki," Byakuya said before turning back to his desk. He did however catch the hurt look on his lover's face. The noble turned back to Ichigo and pulled him back down into his lap and gave him a deep passionate kiss before pulling away.

"We will finish this tonight, Ichigo." Byakuya told the boy earning one of the boy's smiles that always seemed to make his breath catch in his throat. Ichigo couldn't hold himself back from leaning forward and hugging the noble.

"I love you," the teen said as he buried his head into Byakuya's shoulder.

"I love you too," the noble whispered into Ichigo's ear causing a shiver of pleasure to run down the teen's spine. They stayed like that a moment longer before Byakuya pulled away.

"I must get back to work now," he told his lover before giving him a chaste kiss and shooing the boy gently off his lap.

"Alright, I need to find Aika and Ritsuko anyways," Ichigo said as he started to head out of the room.

"Are you going to make dinner tonight?" Byakuya asked before Ichigo was out of his office.

"I can if you want me to," the teen said as he paused at the door.

"I would like that," Byakuya said giving Ichigo a small smile. Ichigo nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"He looks like a hippo…" Aika said as she looked at the large lieutenant of the 2nd Division who was munching on what looked like a bag of potato chips. Ritsuko was trying not to laugh while Yachiru was giggling and Kenpachi was frowning and looking at the man sideways.

"Just because he looks like one, doesn't mean he is one," the captain of the 11th Division stated.

"Maybe we should of stuck to frog gigging?" Aika asked.

"Ugh this is getting boring," Ritsuko groaned. "Let's just kidnap Ikkaku and cut our losses." Kenpachi and the others nodded before turning around and heading back to the 11th Division barracks where they knew the bald third seat would be.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting outside of their division's barracks waiting for their captain and lieutenant to return.

"Where do you think the captain is?" Ikkaku asked getting bored.

"Him and Lieutenant Kusajishi probably got lost again," Yumichika dismissed as he took a long sip of tea.

"Probably," Ikkaku agreed. The next thing either one of them knew Ikkaku was having a rather large net thrown over his head before he was roughly thrown into a large basket. The last thing Yumichika saw were two brown, one black, and one pink blurs running past him.

"What are they up to now?" he mused to himself before shrugging it off and drinking more tea.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Ichigo was standing in the kitchen talking to Rukia while he worked on making dango and rice.

"So how are things going with you and Nii-sama?" Rukia asked as she sat on one of the clean counter tops.

"It's going great, better then great in fact," Ichigo said with a far off look on his face that made Rukia giggle. She could tell that her best friend and her brother were in love and she couldn't be happier for them. "I just kinda wish that he didn't wanna keep it from everyone."

"I know Ichigo," Rukia said with a sigh. She could understand where Ichigo was coming from but she also knew why her brother didn't want everyone to know. "Think of it from Nii-sama's prospective. There's no way the Kuchiki elders would agree with this. My brother is supposed to produce an heir. He can't do that with a man." Once those words left her mouth she wished they hadn't. Rukia could see the sad look in his eyes before he looked down at the rice he was steaming.

Ichigo couldn't help but start thinking that maybe this was a mistake. He couldn't give Byakuya everything he wanted. He was brought out of his panicked thoughts by Rukia smacking him in the back of the head.

"Oi! What as that for!" the teen growled.

"Look, you just need to give Nii-sama some time," Rukia said as if she hadn't done anything to him. "He's trying to convince the elders to accept any offspring I have as the clan heir." Those words brought Ichigo a little relief. That meant that Byakuya didn't necessarily want children. Ichigo nodded in agreement with Rukia's words. He would give his lover time to get this all sorted out.

Just then said noble walked into the kitchen and over to the orange haired teen. He spared his sister a small nod before walking over to Ichigo and putting his arms around the boy's slim waist and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Long day?" Ichigo asked in amusement as he reached forward to scoop the finished dango out of the boiling water.

"Mmm," Byakuya hummed in confirmation. Rukia looked on and smiled at the display. Just then Renji came into the kitchen.

"Rukia!" he yelled as he barged in. Everyone turned to look at the red head in question. "Uhh, sorry Captain Kuchiki."

"Relax Lieutenant Abarai," Byakuya said before turning back to the spot on Ichigo's neck that he had been nuzzling. It made Ichigo very happy that the noble wasn't hiding their relationship from everyone at least.

"Can I talk to you Rukia?" Renji asked turning to the short girl. Rukia nodded and hopped off the counter and followed Renji out of the kitchen.

* * *

**After dinner cuz I'm too lazy to write it!**

It was really late and everyone had decided to head to the public hot springs to take a bath and relax. Ichigo was sitting next to Byakuya who secretly had his hand on the teen's leg. Across from them were Jushiro, Shuhei and Renji.

"Has anyone see Aika and Ritsuko today?" Ichigo wondered out loud realizing that the two girls didn't normally miss out on taking baths with him.

"We saw them earlier with Kenpachi and Yachiru," Hisagi informed Ichigo.

"They were carrying a rather large basket and I think and inflatable hippo," Jushiro added while looking at Ichigo hoping for an explanation. Ichigo and Renji both looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Hippo gigging," they said simultaneously.

"HUH?" Jushiro and Hisagi both sweat dropped.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I think it's this way Kenny!" Yachiru said gleefully as she pointed in yet another random direction.

"Are you sure this time?" the tall man groaned.

"Positive!" the pinkette chirped. Kenpachi nodded and headed off in the direction she was pointing yet again.

"Why are we even letting them lead?" Ritsuko asked as she face palmed.

"Because he's bigger and meaner then us?" Aika said helpfully as they followed after the 11th Division captain and his lieutenant once again, leaving behind Ikkaku who was tied to a tree with a sign on his shirt that said "This is NOT a hippo".

A few hours later Yumichika happened to walk by the tree that his friend was tied to. His shiny bald head caught the feathered man's eye. Yumichika stopped in front of the passed out Ikkaku looking puzzled as he read the sign on his front.

"It most certainly is not," the raven agreed. "Such an ugly display." he added before flipping his hair and walking off.

* * *

**AN: SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOO LONG! Plz review! I know i was a little lazy with this chapter and i admit im kinda running out of plot but i will think of something. lemon in next chapter and Aika and jushiro and Ritsuko and Shuhei will be getting together soon too so sit tight and make sure to tune in for the next episode of days ouf our- wait my bad make sure to tune in for the next chapter of Soul Reaper Academy of Love!**


	15. Always Guard Your Feet

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Always Guard Your Feet **

Ichigo's back was slammed up against the thin wooden door that he feared would break under his weight, as Byakuya attacked his mouth. Ichigo brought his hand up to tangle it in the noble's still damp hair. They had only just left the hot springs and Ichigo had been dragged down the hallway to Byakuya's room the moment they had walked in the front door and realized they were alone.

The all too familiar taste of apples and cinnamon assaulted Ichigo's taste buds as the noble pushed his tongue into the teen's willing mouth. Byakuya's hands were running up and down his sides before they settled on gripping his slender hips as the Kuchiki heir forced his knee between Ichigo's legs and roughly brushing against his arousal.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo breathed once they broke apart for air and the noble began to suck harshly on the strawberry's neck. "I think we should…Ahhh!" he cried out as the noble sank his teeth into the tender flesh, thankfully not breaking the skin. "We should go to your- Oh god!-room," he finally managed to get out. Byakuya grunted in acknowledgement as he reached out to slide the door open and push Ichigo into the room before entering himself and sliding the door shut.

Ichigo looked up from where he had landed on the floor from his stumbling. He never realized how much Byakuya looked like a predator until now. The thought had the teen gulping as he realized he was the prey. Subconsciously he backed up as the noble walked towards him dropping his white robe as he went. The sight before him had Ichigo breathless and for a moment he forgot that he was scared. Before he knew it the noble was lifting him and tossing him onto the futon before crawling on top of him.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said not really sure what he wanted to say. The Kuchiki heir must have realized that because he only gave the teen a reassuring smile before reaching up and tugging at the sash that held Ichigo's robe closed. Once the offending object was undone the robe fell open revealing all of the teen's smooth tanned skin. Byakuya ran his hands over that smooth flesh before lowering his head to kiss the boy's muscular abdomen causing Ichigo to shiver with anticipation as the noble left a wet trail of kisses down his stomach till he reached the indent that Ichigo's belly button. He nipped the skin around the sensitive area earning a moan of approval from the teen. Smirking Byakuya continued to nip the tender flesh before dipping his tongue into Ichigo's belly button.

"Ohhhh fuuuuck!" the boy whined. He vaguely remembered talking about this with Aika and Ritsuko but he hadn't believed that it would feel this good. Soon the noble was moving farther south leaving kisses and soft bites on the teen's pelvis as he went till he met a bright orange patch of curls. Smirking up at Ichigo, Byakuya gave the boy's length an experimental lick. He had never done this before so he just let his instincts take over as he laid soft kisseson the head of Ichigo's cock and flicked his tongue over the sensitive slit.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo moaned out in pleasure spurring the raven haired man on. Byakuya finally took the head of Ichigo's member into his mouth and sucked on it experimentally. The strawberry teen was trying his hardest not to grab onto the noble's head and force more of himself into the raven's mouth. Ichigo didn't have to worry for long however, when Byakuya took as much of the teen as he could into his mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down while sucking and swirling his tongue around Ichigo's member.

"Fuck that feels good," Ichigo whined as he buried his hands into the long raven locks once more. "Byakuya please…" the desperation in his lover's voice made him stop to look up at the teen who was giving him a pleading look. The noble pulled away so he could speak.

"Please what, Ichi?" he asked teasingly as he licked the soft head of Ichigo's cock.

"Ahh! Please I want you inside of me!" the orange haired teen cried out. Not needing to be asked again Byakuya let go of Ichigo as he sat up to dip his fingers into a tiny bowl of vanilla scented oil that he kept by his bed to help him sleep. He leaned down to capture Ichigo's lips in a sloppy but heated kiss as he rubbed a slicked digit around Ichigo's puckered entrance. He could feel the teen tensing up slightly. He waited for Ichigo to relax again before slipping his finger into the strawberry.

Ichigo squirmed at the intrusion, it didn't hurt, just felt a little weird. Byakuya pumped his finger in and out while moving it around trying to loosen the tight ring of muscle that was clamping down on his finger. The noble was amazed at how tight it was and suddenly found himself impatient to have himself buried deep inside of his lover and slipped in a second digit making Ichigo hiss in pain. He gave the teen just a moment to adjust before he began to move them once more scissoring them as he went trying to do something to ease Ichigo's discomfort.

"AHHHHH!" Ichigo cried out as his back arched when the noble rubbed against a slightly rough patch inside of him that he knew was his prostate. Liking the response Byakuya rubbed against it once more earning another ecstasy filled moan from Ichigo. With that the noble inserted the third finger and began pumping them in and out quickly trying to find that spot that would make Ichigo forget the pain once more.

"Ohhh fuck!" the teen yelled. "I need you now!" he demanded and Byakuya couldn't deny such a request. Taking some more of the oil in his hand the noble slicked his own erection with it before flipping Ichigo on to his stomach and giving the teen time to get on his knees before aligning himself with the prepared entrance.

"Ready my love?" Byakuya whispered into the teen's ear before sitting up and gripping his hips tightly. Ichigo nodded as he forced himself to stay relaxed.

Impatience getting the best of him, Byakuya buried himself to the hilt in one thrust causing Ichigo to scream out in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCKKKK," the teen screamed tears springing to his eyes. The noble instantly felt bad and began rubbing soothing circles onto Ichigo's back while cooing encouragingly in his ear. He could feel Ichigo shaking and forced himself not to move.

Ichigo had never felt pain this intense before. It wasn't like being cut by a sword, it felt like he was being split apart from the inside. Once he could breath normal again the pain began to ease a little. He moved his hips experimenting and noticed the pain eased more when he moved. Taking one more deep breath he turned to look at his lover. He could see the noble fighting with himself.

"I'm ready, you can move," he told Byakuya who nodded and began to pull out slowly.

Byakuya fought to control himself as he pulled out of Ichigo till only the head of his cock was still inside before thrusting back in.

"Ahhhh!" the teen cried as his back arched as Byakuya hit the sensitive spot dead on. The noble pulled out slowly once again before thrusting back in. He kept a slow and steady pace not wanting it to be over too quickly. Ichigo was moaning as spasms of pleasure wracked his body. Ichigo was seeing stars and soon he was pushing his hips back to meet Byakuya's thrusts. The noble snaked an arm around his lover's stomach before pulling the boy into a sitting position. The new angle was too much for Ichigo.

"Fuck I'm gonna!" he cried out.

"Cum for me Ichigo," Byakuya told him as he was close himself. Soon his strawberry was shaking in his arms, his cum spraying over his stomach without ever having to be touched.

"BYAKUYA!" he cried as he found his release. Byakuya soon followed as he felt Ichigo's already tight walls clench around him making him spill his seed deep inside of his lover.

"Ichigo!" the noble moaned as he held tightly to his lover. Ichigo slumped against him breathing hard as he came down from his sex induced high.

"That was…" Ichigo panted.

"Fantastic?" Byakuya supplied.

"Oh yea," Ichigo breathed causing the noble to chuckle as he nuzzled the teen's neck.

"I love you, Ichigo," he whispered into the teen's shoulder.

"Mmm, I love you too Byakuya," Ichigo replied. He knew Byakuya wasn't an emotional person or at least he tried not to show it. He tried to be calm and collected all the time but it was only around Ichigo when they were alone that he really let that façade go.

"Thank you," Ichigo said making Byakuya look up in confusion.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked.

"For being yourself around me," the teen explained.

"Silly boy," Byakuya said. "Like I could be anyone else when you're involved." Ichigo chuckled at little at that. "We should take another bath… in my private spring."

"Mmm, that sounds good," Ichigo agreed.

**Next Day**

"Are you trying to kill me!" Ritsuko shouted as she jumped back away from Aika.

"It barely grazed you," Aika said calmly.

"Pfft! Just watch where you're swinging that thing!" Ritsuko said while taking up a defensive stance.

"You're the one who wanted to spar using our Zanpaktou," Aika reminded.

"Yea but not in their released state," Ritsuko muttered.

"It was boring the other way," Aika defended. "This is much more fun."

"Right…" Ritsuko trailed off as she charged at Aika with her hand claws. Its blow was deflected by her opponent's scythe. Not missing a beat Ritsuko aimed a low kick while Aika's Scythe was caught up in her claws.

Anticipating the attack however Aika jumped up and flipped out of the way.

"Sunacchi!(1)" Ritsuko shouted using kido to pulled Aika back towards her.

"Ahh!," Aika yelled as she was yanked out of mid air toward the ground. She quickly countered however with her own kido.

"Byakurai!(2)" Aika shouted sending a bolt of white lightning at Ritsuko who released her kido in order to dodge the attack.

"You really are trying to kill me aren't you!" Ritsuko accused half heartedly. Aika quirked a smile.

"Non-sense," the pigtailed brunette assured before running at Ritsuko with her scythe drawn back. Ritsuko dodged the swing before performing a sweeping kick that was dodged. Ritsuko smirked as she had been expecting that. She swiftly landed a kick on Aika's stomach sending the girl flying back. Aika spun herself in mid air to right herself before landing on her feet.

"Hainawa!(3)" Ritsuko said shooting energy ropes at Aika who was easily caught. The trainee struggled a bit before breaking the Bakudo.

"Did you think that weak Bakudo was going to hold me?" Aika asked with a raised brow.

"Not really!" Ritsuko yelled before charging at Aika with full force. Aika dodges and block the slashes with her scythe. Deciding that she had been on offensive long enough Aika stomped on Ritsuko's foot making the girl falter in her movements. Seeing an opening Aika went for it. Ritsuko quickly went to block and before they knew it both girls ended up with the other's Zanpaktou at their throats. They were breathing hard and staring at each other with defiance. Both refusing to back down when suddenly their concentration was broken by the sound of applause. They broke apart and looked towards the door of the dojo they had been sparring in. Standing there were Ichigo, Shunsui., Shuhei, Jushiro, Renji and Byakuya.

"Sorry, were we being loud?" Aika asked.

"No, no it's fine. We just heard all the commotion and came to see what it was," Jushiro explained. "You two are becoming quite skilled."

"Thank you," they said in unison before giving a small bow to the captain.

"No need for the formalities," Jushiro said with a smile. With that Ritsuko put away her Zanpaktou and turned to Aika.

"You cheated! What the hell! Stomping on my foot?" Ritsuko shouted.

"All's fair in battle," Aika reminded. "Besides you think your enemy's gonna care if they used a dirty move as long as they win?"

"No…" Ritsuko conceded.

"I taught you a valuable lesson there; always guard your feet," Aika said seriously.

"I've never heard that one before…" Ritsuko deadpanned.

"It's new…" Aika trailed off before adding, "I bet all the warriors with missing feet wish someone had taught them!" With that Ritsuko couldn't hold in her laughter. She was doubled over holding her gut. Soon everyone joined in except Byakuya who tried to suppress a smile that was trying to make its way to his lips. Aika smiled and put away her own Zanpaktou.

"Well all that sparring made me hungry," Aika announced.

"The cooks should be getting lunch ready now," Byakuya announced.

"Yatta!" Ritsuko and Aika cheered before taking off towards the Kuchiki manor leaving the others behind.

"All that training and they still have the energy to run," Jushiro said shaking his head.

"Indeed," Byakuya agreed as they set off behind the girls. He hadn't been showing it but he was concerned about Ichigo. He was rather rough on the teen last night and now the strawberry had a slight limp. Seeing his lover like that made Byakuya wanna carry him but he refrained from doing so in front of the others. "Are you alright?" the noble whispered to the teen.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," Ichigo assured offering his lover a bright smile that made Byakuya's breath hitch. The noble nodded and walked back to his manor in comfortable silence. He would definitely make the council accept his reasoning; he would do anything for Ichigo.

"There, you're getting the hang of it!" Captain Ukitake praised as he and Shuhei watched Aika and Ritsuko learning to master the flash step.

"My, my, if you two keep learning so fast you'll be able to challenge me in a game of tag in no time," came the voice of Yuroichi as she walked up to them.

"Hey Yuroichi!" Aika greeted.

"How's Hat and Clogs doing?" Ritsuko asked.

"Kisuke's doing just fine," Yuroichi assured with amusement. "In fact we have something to report," she added turning to Captain Ukitake.

"I see," Jushiro said as he stood up. "Do we need to speak in private?"

"No, this is going to get out soon anyways," Yuroichi told him. "The Arrancar activity in Karakura Town has increased exponentially in the last week. We're sure Aizen's going to make his move soon."

"That is troublesome… Do you think we should send more soldiers to the world of the living?" Jushiro asked the were-cat.

"It would be helpful; ever since Ichigo came here we've been short handed," she told them.

"Perhaps we can speak with the head captain about sending Ichigo on a mission to the world of the living," Captain Ukitake mused.

"There's an idea," Yuroichi said thoughtfully. "I think I'll have a talk with the head captain now," she said before flash stepping away.

Aika and Ritsuko had listened to the two attentively. They didn't want to be separated from Ichigo but they knew they wouldn't be given a choice. All they could do was hope that he would be ok if they did decide to send him.

* * *

**AN:**

**1- Sunacchi- Kido, The user pulls the target towards the opponent using spiritual energy.2- Byakurai- Kido, The user fires a bolt of white lightning at the target.3- Hainawa- Bakudo, The user fires an energy rope at the target, which entangles them.**


	16. Authers note!

Sorry guys this is just an authors note but its important! Just letting you all know that I'm taking a brake on this fic for a little while so I can figure out where my plot is heading lol. I haven't really thought pass the point I'm at now so I need some time to figure out where this fic is headed before I can continue it. Idk how long it will take as most of you know I got some other fic that need to be updated as well. Hopefully it wont take too long but just giving you a heads up on what's happening with this story. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and alerts my fics you all are awesome! ^_^


	17. The Dicision

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Dicision**

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the head captain said as he addressed the orange haired teen who stood before him in the meeting hall, all the other captains lined up like they usually were. "You will be given a week to study for your graduation exam. At the end of that time you will be given a test that you must pass in order to be allowed to return to the world of the living to help protect Karakura Town from Arrancar attacks."

Ichigo had been informed by Aika and Ritsuko that Yuroichi was going to request that he be allowed to return and assist them. He of course was ready and willing to protect his friends and family but he wasn't sure about leaving Byakuya here to wait for his return. This wasn't the time to worry over such things however. They were going into war and every available person was necessary. Ai and Rits weren't happy to say the least but they understood. Yamamoto was also going to be giving them a chance to graduate early so they could join up with him later.

"I understand," Ichigo said with a bow and was dismissed from the meeting so that he could start his studying. Byakuya gave him a meaningful look as he walked out of the hall. He knew the noble was going to want to talk about this when he got out of his meeting.

"Well?" Aika and Ritsuko asked in unison. The two girls had been waiting for him to get out of the meeting.

"I'm being given a week to study then I'll be taking the graduation exam. If I pass I'll be sent on a mission to the world of the living to help fend off Aizen's forces," Ichigo explained to them as they walked back to the Kuchiki estate.

"We'll try to join you as soon as possible," Aika assured in her more serious demeanor.

"Don't push yourselves," the strawberry teen scolded lightly. "I've done this before I can do it again. I'm much stronger now."

"We know that Ichigo but we can't help but worry," Ritsuko reasoned.

"I'll be ok. I haven't told anyone yet but even after my death I still retained my Vizard powers."

"Vizard?" they asked in unison.

"Yes," Ichigo said as he pulled them into his room that was in Byakuya's home so that no one could over hear him. "When I gained my soul reaper powers I almost became a hollow instead. The hollowfication process had already started by the time I found my soul reaper powers. Later I found out that I have an inner hollow and when I need to I can pull on his mask and it gives me more power."

"So you have a hollow inside of you?" Aika asked to make sure she heard right.

"Exactly. At first he just wanted to take over my soul but I did training to force him into submission. He still acts up once in a while but he's a part of me," Ichigo told them.

"I see, so why doesn't anyone know?" Ritsuko asked.

"Vizards were banished from the soul society," the strawberry teen explained. Aika and Ritsuko went wide eyed.

"Did anyone know about this when you were alive?" they practically shouted at him.

"Yea, a lot of people saw it. Renji, Rukia, Hat and Clogs, Yuroichi, all my other friends. Byakuya saw it a few times too," Ichigo told them. "I just don't want to tell them it's still there in case it's a problem. Before I was only a substitute soul reaper that was part of the human world, now I'm part of the soul society."

"Our lips are sealed," Aika assured.

"Even if you do have this power Ichigo, I still don't want to leave you fighting without us," Ritsuko told him, still worried.

"Look, I'm going to send Yuroichi here. She's got this method that Kisuke created that can enable you to learn Bankai in three days," Ichigo told them. "If you can master it then maybe they will send you after me."

"It's worth a try," they said simultaneously.

"Ichigo! Are you here!" they heard Byakuya call.

"Yea I'm in my room!" the strawberry teen called back. Not long after they heard footsteps approaching. The paper door was slid open slowly and there stood the noble staring down at them.

"We're gonna go see what Jushiro and Shuhei are up to," Aika said as her and Ritsuko got up and exited the room.

"Alright I'll see ya guys later then," Ichigo called after them before turning his attention to Byakuya.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" the noble asked.

"I'm getting to it," Ichigo told his lover. "Was just telling them what was going on."

"I see," Byakuya said as he entered the room and slid the door closed once more. He walked over to his lover and sat next to him. "Will you need help?" he said as he placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's face before turning him so that they were face to face.

"I think I'd like that," Ichigo said breathily as Byakuya's soft lips pressed against his. The teen wrapped his arms around the noble's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss as they fell back onto the bed.

Meanwhile Aika and Ritsuko were wandering around the Seireitei looking for Jushiro and Hisagi once more.

"Where you think they are?" Ritsuko asked as she looked around seeing no one.

"Maybe we should just start yelling?" Aika suggested. Ritsuko nodded.

"OI! JUSHIRO! SHUHEI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" they yelled obnoxiously in unison. They walked around yelling before they were met with the sight of a very annoyed Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hey Toshiro!" Aika said like nothing was wrong.

"For the last time it's Captain Hitsugaya to you two!" Toshiro fumed. "And why are you yelling obnoxiously!"

"We're looking for Jushiro and Shuhei of course," Ritsuko answered. "Didn't you get that from the yelling?" An anime vein made itself known on the icy captain's forehead.

"I meant why are you looking for them!"

"We're bored?" they said in unison with a shrug. Just then Jushiro and Shuhei came walking up to them.

"You were calling?" Shuhei asked.

"Un," they said in agreement.

"Ichigo's studying now so we decided to see what you guys were up to," Ritsuko told them. With that Toshiro left them to their socializing. He had a vice-captain to get back to doing paperwork.

"I see, so he told you what happened at the meeting," Jushiro observed.

"Yea," Aika said sadly before cheering up. "But it's ok! Ichi-berry will be fine!"

"Of course he will! Ichigo's strong, they wouldn't be sending him if they didn't think he could handle it," Shuhei chipped in trying to brighten the mood. "You two might be sent as well."

"Yea Ichigo told us. He's sending Yuroichi back over to give us some training that might help," Ritsuko told them.

"Why don't we all return to my place for some lunch?" Jushiro suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the Ukitake home. Once inside they quickly removed their shoes and followed Jushiro into the dining room.

"Make yourselves comfortable at the table. Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?" Jushiro asked them.

"Not really, anything is fine," Shuhei replied as he sat down on one of the many Japanese style cushions.

"Well, what do you have?" asked Aika. The 13th Division Captain thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure," he said before adding, "I'd have to look," after a pause. Ritsuko stood up followed by Aika.

"We'll help you," the teal and brown haired girl stated.

"Are you sure? You are my guests after all," Jushiro said a little uncomfortable about putting the two teens to work.

"We love to cook. It's not a problem at all," Aika assured.

"Well alright then. This way then," Jushiro agreed as he led the two girls and Shuhei into his medium sized kitchen. Aika and Ritsuko wasted no time in going to his refrigerator and pulling it open to scan its contents.

"We can make a salad for starters," Ritsuko mused pulling out a fresh head of lettuce. Nodding in agreement, her and Aika pulled out everything they would need to make a salad and placed it on the island counter across from the refrigerator.

"Hmm…what else?" asked Aika thoughtfully.

"How about burgers?" Shuhei suggested. "Western style food is good once in a while."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe cheeseburgers?" Jushiro suggested.

"Cheeseburgers and salad? Sounds like a plan to me," Aika said with a smile as she watched the white haired man pull out a package of freshly ground beef.

"Let's get washed up and get started," Ritsuko said as she headed to the sink to wash her hands. After washing them, Shuhei handed her a towel to dry her hands before washing his own, followed by Aika and Jushiro.

Aika worked on cutting up some cucumbers for the salad while Ritsuko broke apart the lettuce. Shuhei and Jushiro were busying themselves making hamburger patties.

"So girls, why don't you tell us about yourselves," Hisagi suggested as he sat another finished patty into the frying pan. "We don't really know much about you two." Aika stopped mid chop and Ritsuko looked uncomfortable as she continued to break apart the lettuce to keep her mind focused.

"Well.. what would you want to know?" Aika asked hesitantly.

"What was your family like?" Jushiro suggested not realizing it wasn't a safe topic for the two. Exchanging a brief look the girls sighed. They knew if they wanted to get closer to these men they would have to be truthful with them.

"There's not much to say," Aika started. "Ritsuko and I have lived by each other for a very long time."

"That's not really what I meant," Jushiro chastised lightly.

"I know…" the pigtail wearing girl sighed. "My father died when I was about six. After that it was just my mother and me left. It was fine for a while just me and her… but then bills started stacking up and I was too young to help out so my mother got a… second job." she stated vaguely as she resumed her chopping.

"Second job?" Shuhei asked curiously as he flipped one of the burgers in the pan.

"She started selling her body for money," Aika went on. "At first she was fine with it but as time went by she turned to using drugs to forget all the pain. I was caught in the middle. Always fending off men that she brought home, mostly trying to stay out of her way. That's when I met Rits, she was having similar problems." Shuhei and Jushiro knew they shouldn't have asked but it was too late to go back now. They looked at Ritsuko expectantly.

"My father was in the military and our home life couldn't have been better but he was discharged for a drinking problem. He was always violent when he was drinking and it caused him to get into one fight too many," Ritsuko told them not meeting their eyes. "Once all the money my parents had saved was sucked dry by buying booze my mother turned to drinking and drugs herself. That's how she met Aika's mom."

"I see," Jushiro said. "I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry for? What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger right? That's what my father would say every time he would hit me…" Ritsuko said with malice lacing her every word. "That's how come Aika and I are so strong. We learned to fight back, didn't take anyone's shit."

"We were the best and everyone knew it," Aika stated sadly. "But you can only sit at the top for so long before someone comes along to challenge you for that title. They came and we fought them and then more people came."

"Until they were tired of losing," Ritsuko finished. "That's how we died… fighting to the very last breath."

"That's how warriors are supposed to go out," Shuhei assured as he laid a comforting hand on Ritsuko's shoulder. Jushiro did the same to Aika.

"I just don't understand why life had to be that way, why us? Why not someone else?" Aika mumbled.

"You were given that life because you were strong enough to bear it," Jushiro said in a comforting manner. "Would you really have wished it onto someone else?"

"I guess not," Aika said before she looked like a thought hit her. "You so didn't wash your hands before touching me did you?"

"No…" Jushiro deadpanned.

"Ewwww! Hamburger slime!" the girls cried in unison causing Jushiro and Shuhei to laugh and eventually Aika and Ritsuko joined in.

They soon went back to preparing their meal and having casual conversation. Once they were finished they sat down to eat.

"Itadakimasu," they all said in unison before digging in.

When they finished the meal Aika and Ritsuko headed back to Byakuya's house. When they walked in Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were in the sitting area.

"Oh Aika, Ritsuko! You're just in time for the news," Rukia said cheerfully.

"Yea?" they said in unison.

"Renji and I are getting married! Nii-sama just gave us his blessing!" the bunny enthusiast told them.

"That's fantastic!" Aika told her.

"Congratulations!" Ritsuko said with a smile.

"Thank you," Renji said, smiling and looking like he had just escaped death. Knowing Byakuya he probably did.

"It's getting late," the noble said. "We should all get to bed. You three are back to school tomorrow." he stated looking at Ritsuko, Aika and Ichigo.

"Right," Ichigo said as he stood up. He leaned down and gave the noble a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away. "Good night."

"Night guys," Ritsuko said as she and Aika retreated to their room as well.

"Nighty Night," Aika said with a wave.

"Good night," the others said simultaneously before getting up and heading to their own rooms. Renji left to return to his home as well.

"Hey Aika…"

"Yea?"

"I'm in love with Shuhei."

"I know… I'm in love with Jushiro as well."

"Goodnight nee-chan."

"Night Rits." With that the two drifted off to sleep with thoughts of their loves in their minds.

* * *

**AN: Well how was that? i know it took me forever and it wasnt really long =( sorry. the next couple of chapters are gonna mostly be about aika and ritsuko with shuhei and jushiro cept for a smut scene for ichi and byakuya ;] thanks for reading review?**


	18. A Smutty Little Start

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87 and Thorny21**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: A smutty little start**

Shuhei Hisagi was on cloud nine. He had been dating Ritsuko for a while now and things were going good. She was still jumpy whenever anyone raised their voices but she was getting better. She laughed a lot more and seemed almost carefree, unlike the first time he had held her in his arms. He was on his way to see Captain Jushiro when suddenly a hand reached out and yanked him into an empty office.

"Hey!" Shuhei yelled until he came face to face with the jade green eyes of his girlfriend. "Ritsuko?"

"Shh! You want someone to hear us?" Ritsuko hissed before shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Rits…what are you doing?" Shuhei asked hesitantly as the brunette and teal haired girl advanced on him.

"You've been awful busy lately. You need to relax," Ritsuko said as she wrapped her arms around the taller man's neck.

"Re…relax?" Shuhei stuttered as she pressed her body close to his. She looked up into his dark grey eyes and smiled at him. She reached her hands down and untied his belt dropping it to the floor before pulling his shihakusho open. Without a word she bent her head down and started kissing his chest before swirling her tongue around one pert pink nub and continuing to the other side. Shuhei closed his eyes as she moved from his chest, leaving a fiery trail of kisses down his flat stomach, dipping her tongue into his belly button before continuing down to his pants line.

"Ka…Kami…" Shuhei moaned as she continued her ministrations back up his stomach to his chest before moving to his neck where she lightly bit him. As she latched onto his neck, the raven haired man jumped in surprise. Finally snapping out of his daze, he placed his hands on Ritsuko's tiny waist, pulling her even closer. She released her hold on his neck to look at him when he crashed his lips against hers. He nipped at her bottom lip asking for entry which the girl quickly granted. Shuhei wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her moist cavern, exploring every nook. She tasted like cherries and he found he liked it. They fought for dominance for a while before Ritsuko relented to him.

He ran his hands up and down her sides until the need for air made them break apart. They stared into each other's eyes as they panted for breath. Ritsuko led him away from the door and pushed his shihakusho off his upper body, leaving his chest bare. The black and white material fell to the floor near the belt she had removed previously. Shuhei reached forward gripping the sides of her shirt and pulled it off over her head, adding it to the clothes on the floor. He blushed a little as the woman in front of him unsnapped her bra and dropped it to the floor as well, leaving her completely topless. He took in the sight of her creamy white breasts as she stood unmoving in front of him. He took her by the hand and brought her to the desk, picking her up and setting her on it gently. He cupped her breasts in his hands as he brought her lips against his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more as they kissed. Breaking apart, he dropped his head to her breasts, taking a rosy nub into his mouth while his hand massaged her other breast.

"Shu…hei…" Ritsuko moaned as he continued to abuse the hard nubs. She dropped her hand down and stroked the front of his hakama, causing him to moan out.

"Mhmm….ahmm…" Shuhei moaned. He lifted his head up to look at her when she placed a hand on his chest. Quirking a brow at her, he watched as she slid off the desk to kneel in front of him. Before he knew what was happening, Ritsuko had yanked his hakama down, freeing his impressive length from the offensive material. Licking her lips she brought her head forward, nipping at the mushroom head before swirling her tongue around it as she ran it down the shaft. She looked up at him once more before taking most of his length into her hot, waiting mouth. As soon as her lips closed over him he involuntarily bucked his hips forward until he made himself hold still. His eyes widened as he watched her bob her head up and down his shaft while her free hand massaged his balls gently. The feel of her mouth on his throbbing flesh was driving him mad.

"Ri…Ritsuko…" he panted out, trying to get her attention. She released his erection from her mouth with an audible pop to look up at him questioningly. He reached down and pulled her to her feet as he stepped out of his hakama, flinging them across the room with the other clothes.

"What is it, Shu?" Ritsuko asked. He reached down and pulled her pants and underwear off before picking her up and setting her on the desk once again. As he sat her down, he wasted no time in pulling her clothing the rest of the way off her legs and adding them to the growing pile. Shuhei said nothing as he pulled the brunette and teal haired girl's legs around his waist before capturing her lips once again. He ran his hand down her side to her creamy thigh before moving down to her shaven mound. He slid his finger along the opening before teasing her clit, causing her to arch into him.

"OH!" she cried out as he continually abused her nub. He then slipped his finger into her, pumping it in and out slowly before speeding up his pace. As soon as he felt she was ready he slipped in a second finger, keeping up the steady rhythm. He knew Ritsuko would be getting close soon as she began to dig her nails into his shoulders. He watched her throw her head back in ecstasy with a smile on his face. He quickly dropped to his knees, and flicked his tongue against her clit, making her grip his hair and pull roughly.

"Gah…Shuhei!" Ritsuko cried as a warm tingling began to pool in her groin. Her legs began to feel weak and they started to shake, indicating she was close. Shuhei sped up his pace until she cried out and arched against him.

"Shuhei!" she cried out. She whimpered a little as he pulled his fingers out and stood up. He grabbed her by the legs and pulled her forward, aligning himself with her entrance. He looked into her eyes and waited for her signal. With a simple nod, he thrust into her, filling her completely with his length. Ritsuko cried out as he filled her with his length.

"So…tight…" Shuhei said as he waited for her to adjust to his size.

"Dammit, Shuhei, fuck me already," Ritsuko demanded. Wasting no time, Shuhei pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in. Wanting better access, he lifted Ritsuko up and moved her against the door, using it as support as he continued to thrust into her. Ritsuko wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him while he drove her closer to ecstasy once more.

"Rit…suko….I'm gonna…" Shuhei panted out.

"Me too…" Ritsuko said as she pulled the raven into a heated kiss. Shuhei continued to pound into the brunette and teal haired girl relentlessly, at an almost frenzied pace. Suddenly Ritsuko tightened her grip on his waist with her legs as she cried out his name.

"SHUHEI!" she cried as her second orgasm engulfed her, shaking her body to the core.

"RITSUKO!" Shuhei yelled as her silken walls clamped down onto his member hard, causing him to erupt deep within her as the force of his own orgasm hit. Ritsuko and Shuhei stood unmoving, leaning against the door while trying to catch their breath. Shuhei leaned his head against Ritsuko's as he allowed himself to slip out of her, eliciting a whimper from her lips. He gently set her back on her feet, all the while maintaining contact.

"I love you, Ritsuko Yamamoto," Shuhei told her. Ritsuko's eyes started to tear up and a single tear slipped down her face.

"I love you too, Shuhei Hisagi," she replied as he brought his head down to capture her lips once again. They kissed passionately for a few moments until they had to break apart for air.

"We better get dressed," Shuhei sighed.

"You're right," Ritsuko replied. They pulled apart and quickly put their clothes back on before going to the door. Ritsuko unlocked it with a slight click before pulling the door open slowly. Looking out, she saw no one in the street before pulling the door open all the way.

"Meet me later?" Shuhei asked.

"Definitely, but right now I gotta find Yoruichi. We're suppose to be doing my three day training program," Ritsuko agreed before giving him one more chaste kiss and darting out of the room. Shuhei watched her disappear around the corner before he walked out as well, casually shutting the door behind him and walking away. Neither one noticed the teal eyes that were watching them from afar. He quickly went to the door and threw it open, noticing there were papers all over the floor that were once on his desk.

"What the hell?" the white haired man yelled out angrily.

Meanwhile Aika was off sitting in the hot spring at the Kuchiki manor and enjoying a cup of tea while she relaxed. Everything had been really busy lately with exams and bankai training with Yoruichi. They hadn't had time to graduate early and meet Ichigo in the world of the living yet. Byakuya was going crazy without Ichigo around. He always seemed more irritable or worried about Ichigo's safety whenever an Arrancar sighting was announced. The brunette couldn't say much, she was worried over Ichigo's safety as well. Rits had been pushing them to finish school so they could join their friend. In her musing Aika didn't notice Ritsuko coming outside and stripping down before jumping into the hot spring splashing water everywhere.

"Way to ruin a good cup of tea," the pigtail wearing brunette muttered as she dumped her now water-filled tea cup out on the ground.

"Sorry," Ritsuko said sheepishly before scrubbing herself.

"So did you sneak attack him?" Aika inquired.

"Oh yea and if was fucking fantastic," the teal and brown haired girl giggled.

"Lucky dog," her friend laughed. "I wish Jushiro would make a move soon. We've kissed but I think I might be ready for more."

"I'm sure he'll come around," Ritsuko assured while ruffling the other girl's hair and getting out. "I have to meet up with Yoruichi, I'm already late."

"Have fun!" Aika called back to her friend before relaxing once more. It didn't last long before a servant came out.

"Hayashi-san, Captain Ukitake is here to see you," the woman informed before offering a fluffy white robe.

"Thank you," the teen said before getting out of the water and wrapping the robe around herself. She slipped on a pair of clogs, she had gotten good at walking in them, before walking into the house. She saw Jushiro sitting next to Byakuya at the table drinking tea.

"Hey Jushiro," she greeted. "Just give me a moment to get changed and I'll be right out."

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry," the white haired captain assured. With that she made her way to the room that her and Rits still shared. Pulling out a pink yukata with a white obi she tossed them on the bed before shedding her robe and pulling them on. She kicked off the sandals, still preferring to go barefooted. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she nodded, happy with her appearance before heading back to where Jushiro was waiting for her.

"Hey," she greeted with a small wave. Jushiro looked up at her and gave her a warm smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to lunch with me," he asked politely still smiling.

"What, now?" she asked.

"That's the idea," he laughed.

"Yea I'm free right now," she assured with a smile. With that they said goodbye to Byakuya before leaving. Just as they were heading out they waved to Rukia and Renji who were heading inside.

"He looks nervous," Aika whispered to Jushiro who nodded in agreement.

Byakuya was enjoying his afternoon tea when Rukia and his vice-captain walked in. Renji looked nervous about something and Rukia wasn't fairing much better but at least she looked a little braver.

"Nii-sama, we have something to tell you," the short raven haired girl informed.

"Please have a seat," the Kuchiki heir said politely while gesturing for them to sit down. "Now what it is?" he asked once they were seated.

"I went to see Unohana-taicho today," Rukia started. When she looked unsure Renji sighed and gripped her hand reassuringly.

"Taicho, Rukia and I are going to be having a baby," he informed trying to look braver then he felt at telling his soon to be brother in law that he got his sister knocked up before the wedding.

"I see," Byakuya said. He wasn't really surprised, Rukia had been sick a lot this past month. In a way he was a little relieved. If Rukia was producing an heir then it would be that much easier for him to convince the council of his and Ichigo's relationship. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." he told them sincerely. Renji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Rukia broke out into a smile before tackling her brother.

"Thank you Nii-sama!" she cried happily.

"Yes, yes, however the wedding will need to be moved up," he informed. They both nodded in agreement and that was that. Byakuya couldn't wait to see the look on Ichigo's face when he heard the news that two of his best friends would be having a child.

* * *

**AN: Well how was it? I know it wasn't my usually laugh till it hurts material but I hope it was good. Next chapter Jushiro finally makes a move ;] oh and I have a new fic posted Idk if you've all seen it yet but its called The Senior Trip of a Life Time bleach style! It's the bleach version of the Naruto fic I'm doing. It's got Aika and Ritsuko in it unleased on the city of rome oh the possibilities! but this time the pairings are different. So check it out if you haven't already! And review plz!**


	19. Phone Sex

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Phone Sex**

Ichigo sighed as he flopped down on his bed. Since Kon had been parading around as him for so long it was easier just to stay with his family during his mission then at the Urahara Shoten where privacy was almost non existent. He also didn't want to be called a moocher like Renji. Everything was quiet at the moment so the teen was relaxing inside of his gigai. It had taken him a while to get used to being inside of a body for long periods of time again. Ichigo finally understood all of Renji's complaints. Just as the strawberry teen was getting lost in thought his soul phone started going off.

Ichigo scrambled to grab the small cell phone like device before flopping back on the bed while pressing the talk button.

"Hello?" the teen asked. He hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID.

"Ichigo," came the smooth voice of one Byakuya Kuchiki. The sound of the older man's voice made him smile. "You sound out of breath."

"I was just laying down when you called," Ichigo informed. "Had to rush to get the phone."

"I see," the raven replied and the teen was sure he could hear the smirk in Byakuya's voice. "How is your mission going so far?"

"Alright so far. Only a few hollows and a couple of Arrancar but they were no problem," Ichigo told him before adding, "I miss you."

"Mmm, I miss you too," Byakuya allowed. Ichigo liked moments like this, when the noble was honest with himself. "So tell me Ichigo… what are you wearing?"

"Huh?" the teen asked unsure if he heard his lover right.

"I asked what you are wearing," the noble repeated. "It's been so long since I've seen you…"

"Ok," Ichigo laughed deciding to humor his lover. "Well I'm wearing a white t-shirt and some purple and blue gym shorts."

"Mmm that sounds rather adorable," Byakuya replied. Ichigo could hear the husk in his voice and it made him shiver.

"I wish you were here with me," the teen whined.

"And what would you do if I was there, Ichigo?" the noble asked.

"Hmm well if you were here I'd definitely kiss you," the teen said thoughtfully.

"Would you now," Byakuya said teasingly.

"Know what else I'd do?" Ichigo purred.

"What's that?" the noble asked breathily.

"Well I would push you down on my bed," the teen told him. "Then I would straddle your hips."

"Mmm that sounds delightful. If you did that though I would have to grab your hips and pull you closer to me so I could devour your sweet lips with mine," Byakuya told the teen who could feel himself getting hard.

"If I resisted?" Ichigo teased.

"Then I would have to nibble on those soft lips of your's until you opened up to me," the noble went on to describe the kiss they would share while he ran his hands over the teen's body removing his t-shirt as he went so that he could play with Ichigo's pert nipples before teasing them with his mouth, earning moans from the teen.

"Mmm Byakuya you're making me hard," Ichigo whined to his lover.

"Touch yourself for me then," the noble told him. "I want to hear your moans."

"Nah… oh god…," the teen moaned out as he ran his hand under his shirt and plucked at his own nipples like Byakuya described doing. "Are you going to touch yourself for me?"

"Do you want me to?" the raven teased.

"Y- yes…" Ichigo choked out.

"Then tell me Ichigo what else would you do if I was there?"

"Well I would push you back on the bed and slide down between your knees," the strawberry told him. Ichigo described how he would slowly remove his lover's hakama and underwear before taking Byakuya's member into his mouth. He told him how he would lick the shaft and suck on the head while giving extra attention to the slit like he knew the noble liked before taking it into his mouth completely and sucking him off. By then Byakuya's hand had found its way inside of his pants and was pumping his cock to the rhythm that Ichigo was describing to him. The strawberry teen could hear Byakuya moaning in his ear.

"Then I would pull you away and bring you back up so that I could kiss you again," Byakuya panted out. "Then I would pull your shorts off and return the favor." Byakuya described the blow job to Ichigo who was now also masturbating to the sound of the noble's voice. Byakuya told him how he would get his fingers wet before sliding two into Ichigo's tight bottom, making the teen moan out in pleasure.

Ichigo shifted to hold the phone with his shoulder and ear as he reached down and slipped the tip of his finger inside himself as Byakuya continued to talk about preparing him.

"Fuck… Byakuya I'm gonna," the strawberry panted out. "I'm gonna cum."

"Good cum for me, Ichigo," the raven encouraged. "You like that do you? You like it when I talk about shoving my cock into your tight ass don't you? Pounding into you over and over…"

"Y- yes! God I love it!" Ichigo agreed as he was turned on even further by the normally proper captain's dirty talk.

"Ichigo are you close? I am," Byakuya breathed into the phone as he pumped his length even faster.

"Oh fuck I'm coming!" the teen cried. "Byakuya!"

"Nah! Me too, Ichigo!" the noble informed as they came together. They lay there panting over the phone as they both waited to come down from their sex high. Ichigo couldn't believe he had just had phone sex with his boyfriend, a noble and captain of the Soul Society and damn if it hadn't turned him on beyond belief.

"I love you," the teen murmured, feeling very sleepy now.

"I love you too," Byakuya answered. "You sound tired, I should let you get some rest."

"Alright," Ichigo agreed though he didn't want to hang up. "Stay on the line with me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course," the noble agreed. He and Ichigo had been talking on the phone every night until the teen fell asleep or had to fight a hollow since the strawberry had been sent to the world of the living.

"Thanks," Ichigo murmured, his eyes already drifting closed as his head hit the pillow.

"Good night, Ichigo," Byakuya said, knowing the teen was already asleep.

It had been about two weeks since his phone sex with Byakuya. A thing that was repeated whenever they both had the luxury of being alone. Ichigo had just been on his way to see Kisuke when a massive amount of spiritual pressure appeared nearby. Ichigo popped Kon into his mouth and separated his soul from his gigai.

"Finally! It's been so long since I've been able to stretch my legs!" Kon whined on but went unnoticed by Ichigo who rushed off towards the new wave of spiritual pressure. He recognized it almost immediately. It was an Espada, Grimmjow Jagerjacks to be more specific. The one Arrancar that had a personal grudge against the orange haired teen. It didn't take Ichigo long to find him.

"You decided to show then huh, _Shinigami_!" the blue haired Espada spat out with venom.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo growled out before gabbing Zangetsu off his back and bringing it out in front him of, releasing his bankai. "Ban-kai!" When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was standing there in his tattered robes holding Tensa Zangetsu.

"Maybe you forgot but your bankai couldn't do anything to stop me or even slow me down the first time we met," Grimmjow sneered.

"Oh really? Maybe you forgot I gave you that scar when I used my bankai," Ichigo said calmly. The other said nothing so Ichigo went on. "Tell me one thing Grimmjow, your left arm… what happened to it?"

"Oh I got rid of it," Grimmjow told the orange haired shinigami. "Cause I'm only gonna need one arm to kill you."

"Is that right?" Ichigo asked while gripping his Zanpaktou. "In that case then I don't need to hold back!"

"If you do then you'll just die faster!" the bluenette laughed. With that Ichigo brought his hand in front of his face as he gathered his rasui

'_I know I can stay hollowfied for exactly eleven seconds_," Ichigo thought. '_I'll have to finish it by then._' With that Ichigo pulled his Vizard mask over his face.

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked in confusion.

"I don't have time to explain it to you," the Vizard told him before flash stepping right behind the Espada. Their blades clashed as Grimmjow barely had time to react.

"Getsuga Tencho!" Ichigo said in a distorted voice. The Sexta Espada was thrown back as he watched Ichigo with wide eyes.

When the black rasui cleared Grimmjow was bleeding from the head and breathing hard.

"This… power of yours," the Espada panted out. "It's not the power of a soul reaper." Ichigo just watched him silently. He didn't have time for this. "Damn you, its only been a month. What the hell did you do to your self?"

Without a word Ichigo sent another Getsuga Tencho at Grimmjow before flash stepping behind him once more.

"I already told you," Ichigo said. "I don't have time to explain." With that he sent the Sexta tumbling to the ground. Grimmjow fell before getting his bearings and sending a cero at Ichigo who sliced it in two with his Zanpaktou. Then their blades clashed some more, Ichigo having the advantage.

"It's over… Grimmjow," the shinigami said as his gold eyes turned blue and he went to strike a final blow. Just as he advanced on the Espada, Ichigo's Vizard mask cracked and fell off his face. As it shattered Ichigo's eyes went wide with shock.

'_My mask…_'

Grimmjow looked a little shocked as well before smirking a predatory grin that nearly split his face in two.

"Your luck's run out shinigami!" the Espada laughed before flicking Ichigo's chest and sending him falling like he had been only moments before. The teen looked like he was in a daze as he continued to fall.

'_My… my mask…_'

Soon Grimmjow was on him again. The orange haired Vizard was panting heavily and still looked in a daze as he blocked the Espada's attack

"Whatever that power was just now it looks like you may have over done it," the Sexta Espada gloated. "You started panting like a warn out dog the second it came off. It's over shinigami. I'll admit you may have done some damage but there was never any doubt of the out come. You were no match for me!" Grimmjow went on as he raised his spiritual pressure. Ichigo gritted his teeth and tried to fend off the attack but was sent crashing to the ground. Grimmjow landed on his feet only a few feet away.

The orange haired Vizard panted as he tried to get up.

"Damn…" he muttered before trying to bring his mask back but failing. Grimmjow smirked and sent Ichigo flying with a kick to the gut.

"Hahaha, well it seems you have a problem. Once that mask is broke it seems like you just can't bring it back," Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo tried once more to bring it back causing the Sexta's smile to widen. "Wait you're not going to try again, that's crazy! It seems I was wrong. But you've either taken too much damage or you've spent all your spiritual energy. Maybe there's a limit as to how many time you can use it."

Ichigo didn't say a word as he sat up on his knees. He wasn't going to go down like this, he refused.

"It doesn't matter what the reason is, that mask isn't here now is it?" he gloated as he turned his Zanpaktou down and used Sonido to move over to Ichigo and thrust his sword through Ichigo's arms, pinning them to the ground. "It's a moot point, whatever the reason." he said before gathering a cero in his palm that was aimed at Ichigo's face. "Because a cero at close range will wipe away that mask wearing head of yours!" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he watch the red ball forming in the Sexta's hand.

Just as the cero was about to go off another golden cero was shot between them, stopping Grimmjow from firing his off.

"What the hell was that?" the Espada yelled. Ichigo looked around wide eyed until his gaze landed on a blonde haired man with a piano tooth grin.

"My oh my… I just detest having to interfere with another soul reaper's fight yet I can't ignore you when you're making so much noise," the blonde said.

"It's Shinji…"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for leaving you hanging! This chapter was actually wasn't even suppose to be posted but I got stuck on the real chapter 17 so I made it chapter 18 and wrote this so I wouldn't have to keep you all waiting! Next chapters gonna pick up with Aika and Jushiro just so you all know so like don't kill meh! lol**


	20. AN

AN:

Well my computer crashed on me last night and I had to restore it back to factory settings, deleting all of my stories, pictures, music etc. I'm still rather upset about it but I'm in the process of recovering some of my stuff from my friends who I sent stuff to. So hopefully I can get my main stories and fanfics back, until then all current stories and fan fictions will be on hold sorry guys, I'll try to get everything back on track as soon as possible.


	21. Passion and Panic

**Title: Soul Reaper Academy Of Love**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Paring: ByakuyaxIchigo RenjixRukia HisagixOC JushiroxOC **

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, language, craziness**

**Summary: Ichigo is killed in a drive by shooting and sent to the soul society. There he meets friends of his that died in a street fight a year ago. After reuniting with his friends they decided that they want to become soul reapers and enroll in the soul reaper academy. Soon they are excepted into the Seireitei.**

**Chapter 18: **

"Lunch was good," Aika hummed as she walked along the road beside the white haired captain of the thirteenth division. "Thanks for treating me."

"You're more then welcome," Jushiro assured. "Would you like to come back to my place? I have something for you."

"Really? What it is?" she asked eagerly making the older man laugh.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I told you now would it?" Jushiro teased causing the young brunette to pout. "I have it for you back at my barracks."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" she laughed as she took Jushiro's hand and took off running. "Let's hurry!"

Once they arrived at the barracks Jushiro lead Aika to his private home within the grounds. He couldn't help but love her energy. She was always full of spunk and ready for anything. Not only that, she was an amazing fighter and would make a wonderful soul reaper once she graduated the academy.

His home wasn't very large, nothing like Byakuya's estate but more homey. Jushiro lead her inside to a small sitting room that was set up for guests.

"Wait here and I'll go get it," he told her.

"Okay," she nodded, excited at the prospect of getting a present from her boyfriend. He didn't take long to come back with a box wrapped in light pink paper. He handed it to her without a word and waited for Aika to open it. It didn't take the brunette long at all to rip the paper off and open the box. Once Aika saw the beautiful cherry blossom printed kimono that was inside she became lost for words. It was perfect, a silky black with light pink petals fluttering over the delicate silk. "Oh Jushiro…"

"Well what are you waiting for," he said gently. "Go try it on."

"I- alright, where's your wash room?" Aika asked still slightly dazed over it.

"Just through that door," he told her pointing to a pair of sliding paper doors. Nodding she rushed off to put on her kimono.

Jushiro stood in the living room waiting for Aika to come out in her new kimono. He was glad that she liked it so much. He really wanted to take their relationship up a notch but he didn't want to scare her off by being to forward. He could wait though, he was a soul reaper, he wasn't going to be dying of old age anytime soon. The captain of the 13th division was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door sliding open. He looked up to see Aika standing there in her kimono that looked rather sexy on her. His breath caught in his throat as he took in all of her. One of her softly tanned legs were showing and the kimono hung slightly off her shoulder and her soft brown hair was for once not up in pigtails but hanging loosely around her face.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked in a soft husky voice that sent shivers down Jushiro's spine. He gulped loudly at the sound of her voice. He was at a loss for words in his dazed state. He froze up as the brunette sauntered towards him, slightly swaying her hips as she did so. Her face held a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. His face had a red tint to it as he felt her press against him. Their eyes met and he was still in a semi-stunned state as she leaned her head in closer. He snapped out of his daze when he felt her soft lips upon his own. Jushiro began to kiss her back as he slid his hands down to rest on her full hips .

"Mhmm…" Aika moaned as he deepened the kiss. Jushiro licked at her bottom lip lightly asking for entrance which was happily granted. The thirteenth division captain wasted no time in exploring every nook of Aika's moist cavern before their tongues danced together. They fought for dominance before Aika happily submitted to the sensations. Growing bold Jushiro dropped his hands from her hips to gently cup her bottom, giving it a slight squeeze as he did so. The sound of the brunette's pleasing groans let him know she enjoyed it. Giving the girl's firm bottom another squeeze, the captain easily lifted her up so that Aika's legs were forced to wrap around his waist. Making sure she wouldn't fall Jushiro carried her to his sleeping quarters.

Inside his bedroom he walked her over to the bed where he laid her down gently on the soft futon. Aika watched him with interest as he crawled on top of her, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"You look so lovely, Aika," he breathed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her breath hitched as he ran his hands over her kimono, feeling her breasts through the cloth.

Aika had never seen the thirteenth division Captain like this before. All joking and bashful personality gone and replaced by cool confidence. It sent shivers down her body as he looked into her eyes, clearly seeking permission to more than just look and touch on the outside of her clothes. Aika swallowed hard. She had started this and as a true warrior she would see it through. She gave him a nod and a smile over came his face. With a small tug the obi of her kimono came undone falling open, completely naked to his hungry eyes.

"Beautiful," he breathed before lowering his head to her chest and taking one of the rosy nipples into his mouth giving it a soft lick with his tongue. A moan escaped from Aika's lips as he swirled his tongue around the hardening bud. While he laved her breasts with attention, working them with his tongue and teeth he slid a hand down her soft skin until it rested upon her womanhood. Aika was torn between arching into his mouth and gasping as he touched her most intimate part. She wasn't a virgin by any means but to have Jushiro touching her like that, she could only blush brightly.

Moving away from her chest her captured his lips in a reassuring kiss. His hand rubbed against her before a finger found her clit and began to poke at it teasingly. Aika gasped into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss as her tongue came out to play with his. After more teasing Jushiro pushed a careful finger into her, feeling her wetness. He couldn't help but feel excited that he was the one who was causing it.

Moving his head to the side, breaking the kiss, Jushiro latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping the delicate skin there all the while pushing another finger inside of her and starting a steady rhythm as he pumped them in and out.

"J-Jushiro!" she gasped as her back arched almost off the bed. He looked at her once more giving her lips a soft peck before moving down her body, leaving love bites in his wake. By the time he reached his goal his fingers were soaked with her juices. Removing his fingers her looked her in the eye as he licked them clean.

"Delicious," he moaned before lowering his head down to her pussy, giving it a slow full lick. A moan escaped Aika's lips at the action. He poked her clit with his tongue while he once again slipped a long finger into her, teasing her insides.

"Nnnnh!… Ahh… J-Jushiro…" she moaned as she tangled her fingers into his long white hair, tugging lightly. Jushiro responded by swirling his tongue around her clit, sucking ever so slightly at the nub as he fingered her quickly.

Aika could feel the pressure building in her stomach, getting ready to snap. If it kept up like this she would surely come undone. Her toes curled and her grip on his hair became harder as her back arched and she moaned loudly.

"S-So close!" she cried as her legs began to quake. Jushiro continued his ministrations at a quickened pace, adding another finger. It was too much for her, after only a few moments her control snapped and she was cumming hard into his mouth. Giving it once last lick, Jushiro lifted his head, licking his lips.

"Do you think you can handle more my darling?" he asked with a seductive hint in his voice. A shiver went down her body at the mere thought as she nodded her head, too overwhelmed by the pleasure still coursing though her veins to speak.

Smiling he sat up and began stripping off his uniform giving her quite the show as he did. First went his captain's haori followed by his yukata. Pausing for a moment he sat to remove his shinigami sandals and socks (too lazy to look for the proper names). Lastly the hakamaa came off leaving him naked before her eyes. She took the time to sit up and take in every inch of his naked form. She paused for a moment and visibly gulped at the size of his erection. Sensing her worry he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be gentle, Ai-chan," he said before leaning in and kissing her lovingly, pulling her up to switch positions with him. He was now laying on his back while she was on top, straddling his waist. "This way we can go at your pace." Nodding Aika moved to align herself with his massive cock. "Just ease yourself down when you're ready."

"H-hai," she said with a nod, happy at how patient he was being with her. On the other hand this was Jushiro Ukitake, the man probably had the patience of a saint.

Slowly she lowered herself onto him, wincing only slightly as the head pushed into her. It had been so long since she had been alive and even longer since she had engaged in sexual activities, and his wide girth didn't really make matters easier. Jushiro grunted in pleasure, obviously holding himself back from just thrusting up into her, he rested his hands firmly on her hips, conveying the amount of self restrain he was using. Once he was fully inside of her, she took a moment to catch her breath, panting and moaning lightly.

"I-Its so big…" Aika moaned as she began to rock her hips, lifting up slightly and falling back down onto him.

"You're so tight!" he cried, knowing that he wouldn't last very long with her tight heat squeezing him. Helping things along he began to thrust up steadily as she came back down onto him.

"N-nyaa!… s-so good…," she moaned as she picked up her pace, now slamming herself down onto him rapidly.

"D-damn Ai-ka! You feel so good!" Jushiro cried as he continued to grip her hips tightly, while thrusting up into her, hitting against her cervix every time. Needing more, Jushiro flipped there positions so that once again she was resting under him as he pounded into her supple body. Lifting her leg up over his shoulder he was able to drive in deeper as the room was filled with loud moans and heavy pants.

"J-Jushiro!" she gasped out as he filled her over and over again, bucking her hips against his thrusts, creating more of the delicious friction that neither seemed to be able to get enough of.

"Oh Aika… I'm so close!" he cried as he bucked wildly into her moist heat. Aika could feel her own orgasm coming on as pleasure twisted in her belly, her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as she felt her toes curl.

"M-me too! Ahhhn!" she panted, tightening around him as she reached her limit, waves of pleasure racking her body to an almost unbearable point. The extra tightness was just enough to have Jushiro coming undone as he slammed into her hard spilling his hot seed into her, her name escaping his lips in a breathy moan. He continued to thrust in slowly, riding out the orgasm with her before collapsing to the side of her and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close against him.

"T-That was…" he panted.

"Amazing…" Aika nodded in agreement as she snuggled against him. A smile came to her lips as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, amazing sums it up pretty well," he chuckled as he began to stroke her soft brown hair. A low purr emitted from her throat at she leaned into the contact.

They stayed like that, losing track of time in each other's comforting embrace. Getting lost in soft kisses and gentle touches, lost in their own little world inside of that small bed room. Just as they were drifting off they felt the spiritual pressures of Kintarou and Kiyone appear outside of the door.

"Captain!?" they shouted in panicked unison.

"What is it?" Jushiro asked as he sat up abruptly reaching to the side of the futon for his night time yukata before pulling it on and tying the obi as he made his way to the door. Aika quickly made to do up her kimono as well before he opened the door.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has just returned from his mission in the world of the living," Kiyone told him, trying not to gawk at the fact that Aika came up behind him.

"Ichi-berry?" she asked, concern building inside of her. "He's not supposed to be back so soon is he?"

"No…" Kintarou replied. "He was seriously injured in Karakura Town and is currently under Captain Unohana's care. Captain Kuchiki-"

Before he could even finish, Aika was pushing past all of them and running out of the house using flash step to reach the fourth Division in a mad panic, images of all the horrible possibilities running through her head as she prayed for his safety. The only thought running through her head was 'who's going to tell Rits…'


End file.
